


Beyond Time

by goldenfairy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Angst, Child Abuse, Complicated Relationships, Male Slash, Multi, Pre-Slash, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Time Travel, Understanding, Wool's Orphanage, tomarry-freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/pseuds/goldenfairy
Summary: Post war Harry finds himself devoid of any goal. To know what he should do now he goes to room of requirement and through vanishing cabinet he descends to past. de-aged and lost Harry finds himself in front Wool's Orphanage in the summer of 1941. That is why its said think what you ask for. you might get exactly that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am too intrigued. with pairing of Tom and harry. and love the Time Travel stories. so this is my first attempt and i am new to such writing style. English is not my first language. so please bear with me.
> 
> written by goldenfairy and beta'd by Food_is_life123, i am thankful to my beta for giving a new shape to my thoughts, however she discontinued hence bear with my mistakes till i find another Beta

It has been two months since The Battle Of Hogwarts. Voldemort is dead and life for the witches and wizards of England are slowly getting back their flow. The population of Hogwarts is busy repairing the damage while the initial phase of mourning is also gradually fading. After all, life must go on; a mantra that the survivors need to live by in order to reconcile with those already lost. Professor McGonagall has officially taken charge as Hogwarts new headmistress, although she didn’t seem that happy about it. The exams have been postponed because throughout the last year there had been too many distractions and McGonagall needs time to modify the new syllabus.

Amidst of all the reconstruction efforts, Harry Potter stood alone. He couldn’t understand what was left for him; the dark lord is vanquished, the death eaters are either killed or sent to Azkaban, and Harry is getting immediate offers of joining the Ministry. But he found himself feeling strangely numb. For seventeen years he fought to survive, and despite all the odds, he ended up winning. Now he was faced with indecision for the first time in his life and Harry felt he has lost his purpose. During the battle, Harry had prepared himself to die at the hands of Voldemort, certain that the gap between their power was insurmountable. Despite this, Harry knew he had to try. Everyone had been counting on him to save them, even Dumbledore had lost faith near the end. But somehow he had pulled through and now he was free to take up any path he wished, and being the saviour of the Wizarding World certainly has its perks. He didn’t even need his N.E.W.Ts to get a job, something Hermione was pretty miffed about after all her hard work trying to get him and Ron to study. But now Harry is not sure what to do. Until now whenever he thought of pursuing a career he always immediately went to ‘Auror’. He felt it was expected of him, to follow in his father’s footsteps but it seems that without a Dark Lord to chase, the thought suddenly lost its appeal. Harry was no closer to finding the answer now than when he was first asked in fifth year.

It was the summer and for the first time Harry was spending it at Hogwarts. There was no one to stop him, he was the savior after all. Harry was under the impression that he could do whatever he wanted now and no one would bat an eye. The Weasleys wanted him to spend the summer with them, but he wanted to be alone in the first place he had wanted to call ‘home’. Ron and ‘Mione tried to stay with him, concerned for his state of mind, but Harry almost physically forced them to leave. They would be busy enough with the aftermath of the battle; Hermione had to bring her parents home from Australia and give them back their memories. The Weasleys were grieving for Fred still, Ron needed to be with his family. So Harry felt justified in making them leave. After the Hogwarts Express left he was the only student left. Professor McGonagall didn’t object to his decision but she expressed her concern. She knew more than most just what Harry had gone through and so she felt it was justified for him to want to get his bearings straight. She also offered Harry the opportunity to join as their new DADA professor once he had properly finished his education. It was the only offer that mildly interested Harry, though he was still not sure if that’s what he really wants.

The time in Hogwarts was passing slowly as there was hardly anyone to interact with except for the ghosts and the Headmistress, the other teachers had followed the student’s example and left to enjoy a fear-free vacation after so much stress. Hagrid also left with Grawp to explore more of Giant culture and visit others of their kind. Harry’s daily trips to the library had become boring with nothing else to do. Moreover, today McGonagall had just left for a Ministry meeting so Harry’s boredom was starting to really get to him. If he didn’t do something now he probably will not survive until his eighteenth birthday. It was then, lying on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room that he remembered a place that was designed specifically to fulfill his every need. Why hadn’t he thought of this before?

As Harry enters the Room of Requirement he found no trace of the destruction that Crabbe’s fiendfyre caused. The room seemed quite cozy and small now. The only out of place thing that Harry noticed was the Vanishing Cabinet Malfoy had worked on all last year to repair. It was by itself in the furthest corner of the small room and seemed to draw him in. He remembered what Hermione had said about Vanishing cabinets, that they were finicky if not repaired right and how they could have unexpected results. Harry felt that if the Room thought he needed the Cabinet, then it was worth a try, right?

“Hopefully this will be the answer to my questions." Harry muttered to himself as he opened it to discover that it is bigger on the inside than before. Curiosity got the better of Harry and before he could change his mind, he settled inside the cabinet and closed the door. It was then his hand touched a bottle. Curious and a little confused, Harry held up the bottle in the limited light and immediately knew what the golden liquid inside was. Despite what Snape might have though, Harry could in fact tell the difference between certain potions and he knew this one all too well.

“Felix Felicis! Surely this will show me the right path.” Harry hoped the potion could once again pull off a miracle, he didn’t know what kind of miracle he was hoping for, but anything was better than this right? No sooner has Harry drunk from the bottle that the cabinet starts vibrating frantically. In a panic, Harry goes for his wand and tries to leave only to discover the door was locked. He tries the few spells he knows before the cabinet catches him off guard and he hits his head on the wall. With his vision blackening around the edges, Harry feels the cabinet give one last violent jerk before he is spinning and finally loses consciousness. No one notices the Savior has gone missing until it is too late, the boy in question spinning through time.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom was returning from King’s Cross in a sour mood. What the hell did that moron Dumbledore hold against him? Headmaster Dippet was genuinely considering his request to let him stay at Hogwarts over the summer. Tom was so sure he wouldn’t turn him down this time, especially after topping every class with record marks in each subject and winning the house cup for three consecutive years. If not for Dumbledore’s manipulations, forcing Tom to return to the orphanage every year, Headmaster Dippet would have said yes. Tom swore one day Dumbledore will pay the price for forcing him to stay in muggle London amidst the blitz. He was not even allowed to use magic to protect himself if he needed it. It was so easy to preach about rules and regulations while sitting in the safety of wizarding world, letting Hogwarts’ top student rot in the muggle world where the dangers were all the more present. One day Tom would rip the rug out from under Dumbledore’s feet. One day the wizarding world would be his, it was a promise he would gladly make.

However, returning to the orphanage he had come to absolutely loathe was not the only reason for his bitterness. He was on the verge of starting his fourth year in Hogwarts and still he had found no information about any wizarding family named Riddle. All his research had come to a dead end. Now he was forced to admit that the patriarchal side of his family were obviously muggles. He cringed at the thought. He always believed his father’s side had been magical because if his mother had been a witch she wouldn’t have succumbed to the weakness of childbirth. Did that mean he was a muggle-born? He felt disgusted at the thought when it crossed his mind. After he’d proved himself in his first year, no purebloods dared to call him such a degrading name as ‘mudblood’. Everyone that did get their lesson, Tom was sure of that bringing the house cup to their table for the last three years in a row had garnered their confidence in him but that was not enough. He needed them to obey him. Yes, he was one of the most popular students in school. No third year students till date had taken all subjects (except muggle studies of course) at the same time and topped in each. Professor Slughorn now used him as an example to even the older students. School prefects too, would hesitate before approaching him. Only Dumbledore and some of his pet Gryffindors like those Weasleys or the Longbottoms seemed to have problem with him. But all the teachers and students who admired him won’t be enough to help him achieve his goals like the purebloods would. They were born with the kind of influence Tom had to work hard to get even a scrap of. To make them follow him he needed a respectable magical heritage, but now with no hope from his father’s side he had to explore his maternal side with just his middle name – Marvolo.

Tom must have been quite lost in his own mind because he hadn’t noticed the human body he almost tripped over. But he was sure there was no such obstacle a moment ago, and Tom took pride in his superior eyesight. After managing not to fall on his face, he looked down at the reason of his imbalance. The body was of a small child and most surely alive. Tom wouldn’t have bat an eye at the sight of the boy if not for his sudden appearance. Ever since The London Blitz started he had seen the destruction muggles could cause. It was fortunate he was at Hogwarts most of the year, that’s why coming back to Wool’s was getting harder. The sound of sirens in the night haunted his dreams, the danger he was in left him constantly on edge and he didn’t know how much longer he had to take it. He had seen houses destroyed, lives lost and children orphaned. The distress of muggles didn’t bother him (for the whole muggle civilization could be damned, he wouldn’t even think for them.) as much as his own state of helplessness and vulnerability. But something about this child made him to kneel down and observe.

Tom gently turned the boy to face him. He could not have been more than ten years old. His skinny bruised body told Tom that he had been underfed for a long while. His skin was so pale that it seemed the boy hadn’t seen sunlight for ages. The rags he was wearing were almost twice his size and obviously secondhand. The shorts were serving as a pair of trousers instead of what they were originally made to be. His head was full of messy raven locks whose bangs were hiding half of forehead. This type of hairstyle was surprisingly familiar to Tom. Tom traced the bangs to check for any sign of a head injury. His fingers touched an unusual scar. Frowning, Tom examined the lightning bolt shaped scar. It looked like the mark of some curse.

“Wait, this boy is a wizard.” That explained why he suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the street and Tom was the only one to notice. That also explained why Tom felt drawn to him. The magical vibe coming from the child had forced him to stop. He pressed his thumb on the scar and a mild sensation spread throughout his body as green eyes snapped open. Tom’s breath hitched at the sight of those emeralds that reminded him so much of his slytherin robes. The boy’s gaze remained unfocused as his hand searched weakly for something and Tom noticed the broken spectacles beside him. So the child wore glasses and couldn’t see without them. It was too bad such beautiful green eyes were so weak, thought Tom. But before he could think on it more, the child closed his eyes again. He might be too weak to stay awake for long. The boy must have been in a terrible accident to be this injured, he thought. Tom scooped up the alarmingly light body and walked towards the orphanage. Naturally he was not going to leave such an interesting boy to die without further information.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon waking up, Harry at first thought he was lying in his own bed in Gryffindor tower. As he was beginning to think his little adventure in the room of requirement with the vanishing cabinet was nothing but a dream, a not so familiar voice brought him out of his trance.  
“Are you feeling alright now boy?” asked a woman’s voice which was definitely not anyone he remembered from Hogwarts. Harry opened his eyes but everything was blurry to him. His hand automatically searched for his glasses but they were not there.  
“Your glasses were broken, boy. But we will fix them soon” spoke the woman again. “Now we would like to know about you. Tell us your name boy.”  
“I’m Harry” Harry fumbled. He wondered why his voice sounded so high and childish. The woman’s lips pinched into an unimpressed line. “Your full name?” She asked again.  
“Harold James Potter.” Harry paused in surprise. Was that his full name? He couldn’t remember a single person ever addressing him as Harold. Then why did he say that was his name now?  
“Tell me something about your family, Harry. So we can contact your parents.” Asked the woman with the same even tone as if she was used to asking such questions.  
“My parents are dead. It happened when I was still a toddler.” Harry kept his head down to control the tears that threatened to fall. He wondered why his voice was trembling so much when it was a fact he had known all his life.  
“So, with whom were you staying before..” She gestured to his current state and again used a neutral tone as if the information was nothing new to her.  
“With my aunts’ family.” Replied Harry, gradually realizing it’s the felix felicis that was making him answer. He felt like a prisoner in his own body as the potion set up his backstory for him.  
“Where are they now?”  
“I don’t know.” Harry’s voice cracked slightly as the memories of his life with the Dursleys were coming back to him in that moment.  
“Look Harry, one of our boys found you lying unconscious on the street and brought you here. So I take it the blitz has destroyed your home, and your aunts’ family is probably dead or left London.” She then lowered her voice as if talking to herself. “It’s becoming an everyday affair now since the bombings started. Police can’t always find the families of lost children either.” She sighed and addressed Harry again.  
“So unless there is anyone coming to claim you, you are staying here.” Stated the woman.  
Wait, what? London? Blitz? Orphanage? The words were stirring something inside him. Uneasiness filled his veins with ice. Where exactly was he now? The woman that was talking to him was no doubt a muggle, so what kind of ‘blitz’ was she talking about? was muggle London under some Terrorist attack or what? And above all why should he stay at an orphanage? He was old enough to take care of himself... wasn’t he?  
A shiver ran through his body. Why did his voice sound so childish? Why would an orphanage want to admit an adult? Why was she referring to him like he was a child? He was only one month away from his eighteenth birthday. While his shorter height and skinnier body makes him look younger it was a far cry from being a child’s. He frantically searched for his wand, but it was not there. His hands ran over his arms, suddenly feeling cold. Where were his school robes? He was sure he’d put them. Harry looked down and stifled a gasp, why was he wearing Dudley’s old oversized clothes again? Why did his body feel so scrawny now? And more importantly, where was his wand?  
“No, no, no!” Harry’s breath increased until it felt like he wasn’t getting any oxygen and his vision was starting to blacken around the edges. He was having a panic attack.  
“Child! There is no need to panic, there are many other children like you here. Wool’s orphanage takes care of every child.” The woman stated proudly. “Let’s get back on track here, now, what is you date of birth?” The woman asked, her blurry form shifting into a more comfortable position. Harry tried to do what Hermione had taught him when he’d started having panic attacks towards the end of the war. His breathing slowed as he focused on the little things around him; the way the scratchy blanket felt against his skin, how the air smelled like dust and metal, and the sound of children playing outside. He could feel himself relaxing enough now to answer her question.  
“31st July, 1930.” Answered the felix felicis still running through his system and Harry redoubled his efforts to control his damn mouth.  
“So this makes you a month younger than eleven. But you look hardly eight. Weren’t your relatives feeding you?” She remarked, surprised. She’d known that rations were tight, but this was ridiculous!  
“Mrs. Cole, here are the child’s glasses, good as new.” Another woman entered with Harry’s glasses and she handed them straight to him without hesitation.   
Despite the relief he felt at having them in his hands again, Harry did not feel like wearing his glasses anymore. With blurry vision it had been easy to pretend this was all just a dream... or more a nightmare to be specific.  
This can’t be happening. How could he travel through time to end up fifty seven years in the past amidst the London Blitz? How was it possible to de-age six almost seven years until he was the same scrawny kid he was before Hogwarts? Above all, why had he landed in front of the same orphanage where Voldemort spent his childhood?  
Harry felt his world was spinning as he recalled the Dark Lord. If this was 1941, that meant Tom Marvolo Riddle was still living here. What would be his age now? Fifteen? Or lesser?  
“Martha, “Harry heard Mrs. Cole addressing the maid. “Inform Tom the new boy he brought here will be sharing his room, and get an extra bed in there.” It was that very moment Harry knew he was doomed forever.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you sure about this Mrs. Cole, is it a good idea to make the child share a room with him?” The maid, Martha, asked worriedly. “Considering Tom’s reputation…”  
Harry couldn’t help but eavesdropped on the conversation between the two women outside the office room and what he heard only confirmed what he already thought; Voldemort was a monster by this point. He was thinking on ways to get them to change rooms when Mrs. Cole replied.  
“I know Martha, but do we have any other option? After the war escalated, almost every day we are faced with more and more orphans. We have run out of space. I can’t squeeze him into a room already full to bursting when Tom has a whole room to himself. Besides Tom’s… temperament has mellowed somewhat since he started attending that private school. Didn’t you notice it was him who carried the boy here? We can hope there won’t be any unwanted incident with this one now. But make it clear to him that if it happens again we won’t tolerate it.” Finished Mrs. Cole, leaving no room for argument  
So Tom Riddle carried him to the orphanage? Of all people he had to land before the Dark Lord himself? Harry felt his ears heated as the thought crossed his mind. He would’ve never heard the end of it if his friends heard about this. Being rescued by his arch-nemesis was embarrassing enough.  
Harry’s eyes glittered with tears as Ron and Hermione’s memory flashed before him. Will they ever be able to figure what happened to him?  
Tom never shared his room with anyone. Each time Mrs. Cole attempted to sneak in any annoying kid in his room those intruders met with some unexplained situations that made it impossible for them to stay longer than a night. At one point she had finally given up, but this time was different. Not that he was volunteering to share his room with the boy, but the fact that he was also a wizard appealed to him. Besides, it would give him ample opportunity to study the child. Till he finds out how a magical child seemingly from a pureblood family ended up in muggle London, his mind won’t rest. So, for first time he would share his room.  
When Tom came out of the washroom after a relaxing bath, an extra bed along with its occupant had already been moved to his room. Tom observed the boy who sat burying his face in between knees clutching his legs close.  
“A Potter in muggle London! Interesting.” Tom had overheard Mrs. Cole questioning the boy, not wanting to miss a single opportunity to find out more about the child he had ‘rescued’. Harry’s heart jumped as a familiar voice filled the room.The only difference was even though cold and calm, his voice was still within the normal range for a human’s voice. But Harry didn’t dare to raise his head, still trying to shut the world out.  
“Boy! Look at me.” This time the voice was commanding and Harry had to oblige. He slowly looked up to the future Dark Lord. The Tom Riddle that was standing next to his bed was younger than the diary horcrux he confronted in the Chamber of Secrets but older than the child from Dumbledore’s memory. From the information Dumbledore had given him and his own experience with the diary, Harry quickly calculated Tom’s possible age. This Tom should be about fourteen years and six months old. He looked taller than most fourteen year olds though. His features had started sharpening, losing the typical ‘baby fat’ most children carried. His neat mop of hair had left the usual curl on his forehead. His skin, though pale, was not the icy white of Voldemort. His lean body had started showing signs of muscle, proof of regular exercise. So the teenage Dark Lord cared about his physical appearance. It was something Harry really couldn’t connect with his future version. Harry’s attention shifted to Tom’s clothes; a plain muggle shirt and trousers looked good on the young dark lord. Tom certainly knew how to fit in both the muggle and wizarding world.  
Tom frowned when he saw Harry wordlessly observing him. That should have been his job He lowered his face to Harry’s level, dark eyes locked onto green. There was no sign of scarlet in those dark blue irises, Harry noticed. Yet.  
“So Harry, tell me, how did you get here?” asked Tom in his signature calm and calculative way. Harry tried not to fidget under that gaze, feeling like a mouse caught in the sights of a snake. “They said you brought me here.” Harry tried his best to sound normal.  
Tom brought his face closer to Harry. “Boy, do not play with me. You know very well what I want to know. How did a magical child such as you end up in the Muggle world? I never found any sign of a wizard family living near this area, certainly not the Potters. So tell me where you came from. I want the truth.” Harry flinched as Tom’s hot breath on his face unsettled him. Voldemort was awfully close to him. Did he always have no sense of personal space?  
“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Harry lowered his eyes, unable to bear that scrutinizing glare. He just can’t give away the truth to Riddle, that would destroy his chance to ever get back to his time. But Tom was too intelligent to be fooled by any lie, and Harry had never been a good liar. He could already feel the potion’s power starting to fade, he was on his own with this one. Harry just hoped the other hadn’t developed his skills in legilimens yet.  
Tom leaned uncomfortably close to him and suddenly Harry found himself boxed between Tom and the wall. “Listen Potter, I don’t allow people to lie to me. So answer what I want to know. You want to tell me that you don’t know you're a wizard?” From Tom’s expression, Harry could tell something so easy wouldn’t fly with the other wizard.  
Harry remembered the day he first learnt he was a wizard, it was his eleventh birthday. In this time Harry had yet to reach that age so technically he wouldn’t be lying if he did say he didn’t know about what he was. He didn’t know if he could act like his past self, though. Harry just wasn’t that person anymore, wasn’t a child anymore - the war had seen to that.  
Harry shook his head trying hard to keep his mind clear. For the first time he regretted not putting enough effort into learning occlumency. Mind you, Snape hadn’t exactly made it easy for him. “Your parents died when you were one and you were raised by your aunt’s family, that’s what you told them right?”  
Harry nodded again, thinking of the irony that the person asking this was the one who would kill his parents forty years in the future. “So I take it your adoptive family were muggles, and they didn’t tell you anything. But tell me Potter, have you never felt anything? Did you ever make things happen? Things you couldn’t explain?”  
The flashbacks of his unhappy childhood flooded Harry. The time when he had tried to avoid Dudley and his friends and ended up on the rooftop of the local school, and when he released that boa constrictor on Dudley and many more instances that ranged from hilarious to outright strange.  
“I…sometimes...They called me freak. For that.” Harry fumbled. “Freak” sneered Tom, muggles were all the same, unoriginal idiots. Tom slowly stood up. “I will try to educate you till you become eleven. But don’t think you will fool me. I will be watching you from now on.” And then Tom strode past to the door. “You need to rest for now. Your training will start tomorrow.” And with that Tom left the room.  
Harry let himself fall back onto the bed, releasing his legs from the stranglehold he’d had them in due to his anxiety,silently thanking the felix felicis potion for finally getting away. But he knew this was just the beginning, at least until he figured out how to get back to his own time. Before that though, he needed to know why he was stuck in the year 1941 in first place. All he remembered was entering the room of requirement. He had been asking the room to help him find what he wanted to do in life, to help him. How was sending him to the past possibly going to help him? And why land in front of a young Tom Riddle? To kill him? But if so, then why was he a child again and without a wand? How was he supposed to fight Riddle in such a fragile condition? Or was he supposed to do something else?  
Harry couldn’t think anymore. He could feel exhaustion creeping up on him and his eyelids became heavier with every thought, eventually pushing him into Morpheus’ arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was jerked awake by an unfamiliar sound and was pulled out of bed by a strong hand before he could get his bearings. Harry managed to get his glasses on with one hand and looked at Tom in confusion and a little bit of indignation. That was until he registered the piercing wail ringing throughout the orphanage. Harry immediately slapped his hands over his ears in an effort to muffle the sound.  
“What’s that sound?!” He asked, alarmed. Harry’s question earned him a suspicious glare from the teenage dark lord. “You’ve never heard a siren before?” Tom narrowed his eyes. He knew something was strange about this boy and Harry’s behaviour was deepening his doubt.  
“Siren? But why is there a siren?” There was something about the sound that was spreading a sense of panic inside him, he didn’t like it. The noise of children rushing was only making it worse, even Tom’s face had paled in worry.  
“We are in muggle London, Harry. Aren’t you aware of the German air raids over our city? I don’t have time to explain right now, we need to go” and with that Tom dragged Harry downstairs to the others. Other children and staff of the orphanage had already been gathered in the hall downstairs. Some of the staff were carrying crying sleepy toddlers in their arms. Harry’s forearm ached as Tom dragged him to the hall. But there were more pressing matters in hands for Harry than paying attention to that.  
“Children stand in queue” Mrs. Cole ordered, looking a little stricken herself.  
“Weren’t the air raids supposed to be over at the end of May? The officials assured us there would be no more raids now! They said they had the situation under control!” Whispered Martha frantically to her colleague. She was the elderly maid who had given Harry back his glasses, and instead of the kind face he was used to, she now had the same scared expression as the rest of them as her voice trembled.  
“Martha there is a damn war going on! We can’t predict something like that! Stop wasting time and get the children out NOW.” Mrs. Cole growled, grabbing the stragglers by the shoulders and all but throwing them out the door. They needed to get to the bunker before the bombs start dropping.  
The storm of panic that had momentarily subsided with the end of the siren erupted again in the orphanage as mechanical wailing pierced the air again.. As children much younger than Harry’s body cried loudly,. a feeling of helplessness was stirring inside Harry that was quite different from all the times he had to face danger every year at Hogwarts. Beside him the future Dark Lord was managing to keep his composure while leading him out, but it seemed to Harry that even Tom Riddle had been affected deep inside. It was then Harry remembered what Dumbledore had once said about young Tom, how he feared death above anything else. Harry’s eyes widened in realisation. This must be why! The danger of having a bomb dropped on you in the middle of the night was far scarier than what Harry had grown up with. No protego was strong enough to shield you from a bomb, no matter how powerful you were.  
They were paraded through the Bank of Thames towards the railway track where a bunker was made by British Army., dodging equally panicked people who were running haywire on the roads. It seemed to Harry as if he was walking through the city of ruins. Was it really London? Wherever he looked there were signs of destruction. Something like this was nothing new to Harry, but in his time every ruin after a battle could have been restored in almost no time. The sight in front him was of another nature. As if it was the destruction of an entire civilization. His pre-Hogwarts school knowledge about the Second World War was nothing compared to the horror he was witnessing now. This was the first time he realized how deadly muggle weapons could be. Harry felt his legs grow weak. To avoid falling down he grabs the hand of the person next to him tightly, only to realize it was Tom Riddle walking beside him. Embarrassed, Harry quickly released his grip only to have it returned by Tom.  
“Nervous harry?” asked Tom in his usual cold tone. “Why does it look like you are encountering air sirens for the first time? Muggle London has been under attack for months now, you even said you’d been raised in a muggle house.”  
Harry lowered his head. He needed to find a suitable explanation very soon as to why he hadn’t experienced the London Blitz before. Mrs.Cole had let him go without questions, thinking Harry was too sick and suffering from trauma to remember anything about how he ended up near the orphanage and what happened to his relatives. She had seen similar experiences from many other children before him. Luckily the police were also too busy to bother with a lost child’s whereabouts among this chaos. But Tom knew better than that. Harry needed to take every step carefully without increasing his suspicion.  
When they reached the station, Harry found that it wasn’t only them taking refuge here, but many others too. The children were handed tiny packets of food to serve as a meagre dinner and Harry’s stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten anything since entering the room of requirement. He opened his packet anxiously. It contained boiled potatoes, carrots and peas and it reminded Harry of the ‘meals’ the Dursleys used to give him.  
“We are running out of rations. Otherwise we wouldn’t have starving children!” Harry heard Mrs. Cole telling the officers but then Tom called him over to sit beside him. He was unsurprised Tom had found a place a bit away from the other children. Settling down, Harry started eating his small dinner eagerly while Tom absently played with his.   
“Potters are a pureblood family.” stated Tom. “I assume your muggle relatives were related to your mother.”  
Harry nodded with mouth filled with potatoes, mentally searching for a convincing story to tell him.  
“Aunt Petunia was the elder sister of my mother. She always used to say I was a freak just like Lily.” Harry said after managing to swallow the bit of food he’d had in his mouth.  
“Lily” Tom frowned “your mother?”  
“Yes. Lily Evans.” Replied Harry.  
“I see, Evans is not a magical surname. That means your mother was a muggleborn. So that makes you a half blood.” Tom concluded sounding kind of unimpressed.  
Harry gasped. Tom at this point didn’t hate half bloods but didn’t hold them in high regard either. He chose not to comment.  
“So tell me Harry, what kind of things have you made happen?” asked Tom in a calculated way. “For your relatives to call you a freak?”  
“I- I” Harry dived into the memory again. “Once my cousin Dudley and his friends were chasing me as always and I wanted to get away from them. I found myself on the roof. Another time Aunt Petunia made me wear one of Dudley’s oversized sweaters and it shrunk to my size.”  
Tom chuckled. It was not one of the cold smiles Harry had seen in memories that turned his face into something cruel and twisted. It was instead an amused grin, which Harry was not aware he was capable of. It reminded him that the dark lord was still only fourteen.  
“So your cousin used to bully you, and what did they do to you after such outbursts?”  
“They used to lock me up in my cupboard for rest of the day without food.” Harry paused, seeing Tom’s expression change. A menacing hatred sharpened his features but just as fast as it appeared, it was gone. The angry lines smoothing out again. But for the first time Harry could justify Tom’s reaction.  
“Your cupboard?”  
“Yes I used to live in the cupboard under stairs.” This time harry felt happy Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn’t exist in this time, seeing Tom’s reaction.  
“Explains why you have such pale skin that only happens when you don’t get enough sunlight.But you still haven’t told me why you acted like this was the first time you ever heard an air raid siren? It’s been ten months now since the first attack. Where did you live?” Tom was like a dog with a bone; he would just not let go of this.  
“Uncle Vernon didn’t let me go outside the house. He said I would bring shame to his family. So I have very little knowledge about the outside world. I don’t even know where I used to live, what it was called.” Harry attempted to keep his voice even, but it was getting harder as the memories kept coming to him, feeling so fresh in his mind.  
“I expected that from Muggles. But that still doesn’t explain why I found you. I want to know what had happened before you came here.”  
“They wanted to leave the country…and they didn’t want me coming with them so I was to be sent to the doctors.” A sudden memory of an eleven years old Tom Riddle freaking out, assuming Dumbledore was a mental doctor popped up in his mind, giving Harry a way to get Tom off his back. “I told them I wasn’t mad. But they didn’t listen. I wanted to run away, to go to somewhere safe. I can’t remember anything after that.” Harry stopped, making tears spring to his eyes by thinking of all the awful things the Dursleys had done to him. It worked, Tom’s expression softened a little before becoming unreadable, his eyes hard.  
“Civilians! There is no need to fear now.” They heard an official saying. “The situation is under control. The Germans are not coming back. You may go home now.”  
Tom didn’t ask anything more as they headed back to the orphanage. The room stayed silent as they lay down in their respective beds. But the little experience had left an impact on Harry, growing up in an orphanage during the time of a war is something that he doesn’t want anyone to ever experience again. It certainly shapes a person differently. He was beginning to understand just how Tom could let himself fall so far; fear. He had been so afraid of what happened during the Second World War that it shaped his whole personality, having repercussions throughout the rest of his life. All Harry’s knowledge of the era came from either his limited muggle education when he was a child or from Hermione’s lectures. But having firsthand experience of it had left him shaken. The fact that a magical child could get trapped in this atmosphere without the ability to defend themselves was an even more terrifying thought. The irony of this was that his greatest enemy was experiencing this on a daily basis. The thought left Harry disturbed until he finally drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning Harry encountered the other orphans for the first time while they gathered together for breakfast. Harry noticed many children huddled in small circles murmuring in low voices, which through experience led Harry to believe they were talking about him. One of them, a girl around his (body’s) age with auburn hair stepped forward and smiled at him nervously. 

“Hello you came here last night right?” the girl asked with hesitation. 

“That’s right.” Harry responded.

“Is it true that you are staying with Riddle?” as she said his name a shadow of fear loomed over her face.. Harry quickly searched the room but Tom was nowhere to be seen. Harry hadn’t seen him when he woke up. Huh, so Voldemort was an early riser.  
Harry nodded to the girl and concentrated on his breakfast. Last night’s meal was inadequate and he was still hungry. Each child was given a bowl of porridge with hot milk. The quantity was okay for a child but not enough for Harry to get rid of his weakness. He needed more to get himself even remotely healthy again.

“Did you notice anything?” Harry guessed this question was coming, but he wanted to play dumb to see if she would actually say it. “Notice what?” He asked innocently, watching as the girl leaned in after looking around the room like Harry had. Clearly Tom inspired enough fear that they only felt safe to discuss him when he wasn’t there. 

“They say Riddle is a freak.” The girl said in a hushed tone, looking at him with a conspiratorial air. To her this was like a hot gossip “Every roommate of his never stayed for more than a night. One of them even left the orphanage forever.” Harry noticed an excited fear in her eyes like she was telling him a ghost story. It made Harry uncomfortable and a little offended too realizing muggles can’t differentiate between wizards and spirits..

Harry sighed. There was no doubt Voldemort was a freak, an insane power obsessed one that terrorized the Wizarding World for decades. But he couldn’t say that to a muggle. For all that Tom was not Voldemort yet, he was still the source of fear for these muggles. It wouldn’t be good to increase that fear, for the both of them. Because to them he would be considered a freak as well. Besides, it was necessary to not to go against Riddle till he reached at Hogwarts, which is only possible after he turned eleven in this world.

Harry shook his head as no, both answering the girl and disagreeing with the way she clung to gossip. The girl was about to ask something more before they were interrupted by an older boy.

“Hannah what are you doing here?” The boy asked, turning his attention to Harry. “Oh, so this is Riddle’s new roommate.” Harry stiffened, seeing a deep loathing festering in the boy’s eyes as he uttered Tom’s name. The boy was of Tom’s age, with a broad structure and authoritative attitude. He must be their ‘leader’ and Tom was the outsider that he just couldn’t get rid of. It seemed to Harry the other boy had something personal against Tom.

“Billy I was just telling him to be aware of what Riddle is.” Hannah tried to explain and Harry’s mind provided him with another memory Dumbledore showed him. This time of Mrs. Cole mentioning about a rabbit hanging from the rafters the day after this boy and Tom’d had an argument. So this was Billy Stubbs. No wonder the boy didn’t like Tom, and seemed to hold a grudge against him.  
“It’s him you need to be aware of Hannah. It was Riddle who brought him here, remember that. We can’t trust him. Don’t talk to him.” Billy pulled Hannah’s hand and, unprepared for the sudden movement, Hannah tripped, knocking both her and Harry’s bowl off the table. But before the leftover porridge could hit them, Harry automatically held up his hand to cover his face.

“Arresto Momentum.” He automatically chanted, his magic easily rising up to defend him. The liquid froze in mid air for a moment, then slowly fell back into the bowl which Harry caught safely. Everything happened so fast that Harry almost forgot to breathe. How did his magic work so accurately without wand? He had been never taught or practiced any wandless magic. It was then he registered the collective gasps and flinched, reminding him he was in a room full of muggle children that he had just done magic in front of - who had also just been bad mouthing Tom for being magical.

“FREAK!...” screeched Billy almost frantically, scrambling to put some distance between them. “I knew it! Riddle can only be friends with freaks like him!” Behind Billy Hannah stood still with eyes full of horror as if she has seen some monster. Other children started circling them with same expression as her.

“It’s not what you think, I swear.” Harry tried to explain weakly.   
“I know what I’m thinking, you weirdo. You came here to support Tom in his nasty business against us.” Billy continued shouting, pointing a large finger at Harry. “What does he want? To hang us all like my poor rabbit? Just stay away from us will you?!” His voice was shaking in obvious fear. But that just seemed to rile the others up more and soon the hall was filled with noise.

“What happened children? Why is there so much noise in here?” Mrs. Cole appeared with a frown. “Madam, this boy is a freak like Riddle.” Billy informed immediately, still shaking.   
“What?” Mrs. Cole looked flabbergasted. “Do you know what you are saying? And what is your proof?”

“I heard him to say something and the bowl was flying. Ask Hannah if you don’t believe me.” Billy looked adamant. “Please madam we can’t bear another of Riddle’s sort.” This time some other children joined Billy too, agreeing with him in angry shouts. “Stop panicking!” Mrs. Cole commanded,being annoyed. She turned to Hannah. “Tell me girl, what did you see?” she enquired.

“I was talking to him” Hannah began with choked voice. “When Billy pulled me and I tripped hitting the bowl. And…” Hannah looked at Harry again terrified  
“And I caught it quickly.” Harry picked up the line. “Trust me madam, it was nothing more. I caught the bowl very quickly and so they misunderstood.” Harry almost begged for her to understand.

“You want to say I am blind that didn’t notice what had happened?” Billy challenged, anger replacing the fear. “or stupid enough to believe you?” Billy continued. 

“I would say both.” A smooth voice stated from somewhere to Harry’s right. Harry hadn’t noticed when Tom entered the room but now he was standing just behind Hannah with arms folded against his chest and a usual cold expression on face. Harry never thought the dark lord’s presence would be such a relief. 

“What do you mean?” Billy asked adamantly, though it seemed he was nervous having Tom’s attention on him and had lost some of his steam. Harry narrowed his eyes at Billy, seeing what Tom was doing. He needed to discredit Billy so that no one would take his accusations seriously.

“I meant that either you are so blind in your hatred against me that you are simply making things up or possibly hallucinating.” Tom smirked, seeing the other boy’s face redden either in embarrassment or anger, he didn’t know. Either way, Tom had him right where he wanted him. “I am not!” Billy shouted again. He turned to his only witness, grabbing her by the arm again. “Hannah tell them that you saw his freakishness. Why are you silent?” Billy shook Hannah. But she didn’t speak. Harry noticed there was a lost gaze in her eyes. Is that why Tom was standing behind her? Did he obliviate her or something? But Tom didn’t have his wand with him. Did he know wandless spells?

“Enough of this!” Mrs Cole shouted. “Looks like nobody have seen anything. So now everyone go and finish your chores. And Billy you better not spread rumors without proof.again. Now leave.” Billy gave a hateful look at Tom and Harry before leaving.

“And Harry, you better go with Riddle to the field. The plants need watering. And next time avoid causing such a ruckus.” Said Mrs.Cole in a bemused tone before leaving. 

“You should learn to be more discreet Harry.” Tom admonished while they were outside and alone for the moment. “You need to use your power in a way that nobody suspects you. I am not going to tolerate any trouble from you.” His grip on Harry’s arm tightened in warning. ‘Look who’s talking.’ Thought Harry, snorting at the hypocrisy. Tom narrowed his gaze, thinking the kid was mocking him.

“What? Did I say something funny to you?” He growled lowly and Harry winced as Tom increased the pressure on his arm. Harry was sure it was going to bruise tomorrow.  
“No,” Harry grit out, trying and failing to make the older boy let go. “But I didn’t mean to do it, it just sort of… happened. And what did you do to Hannah?” Harry couldn’t help but ask.  
Tom sighed and loosened his hold on the boy before waving a hand to dismiss Harry’s worries. “Nothing serious. She will just be disoriented for a while.” Tom smirked, continuing down the path to the gardens, leaving Harry to scramble to catch up. “For now you need to learn to control your power - which means you better pay attention to me and do what I say.” Tom’s face hardened again, promising punishment if Harry didn’t obey. It was Harry’s turn to sigh then, even as he nodded. The last thing he wanted was to become Voldemort’s pupil.

If his friends could only see him now.


	7. Chapter 7

Tom's suspicions regarding Harry intensifies as the days passed. He wished he could read the boy’s mind. But his legilimens skill has not been matured yet. But he can say when people were lying. Harry didn’t lie about his foster family. The contempt he shows to the muggles can’t be fake. But his explanation of ending up here was not the truth. Also there is something stranger about harry. He shows certain ignorance about the war which no child in muggle families could show even if they were not living in London. Surprisingly Harry sometimes shows knowledge about events that were happening in continent Like Hitler’s rise and the war between Soviet and Germany. Though Harry pretends to just heard muggles talking but it seemed to Tom Harry’s information are more like from books than experience which is quite impossible. Besides Harry said he didn’t know about being wizard. But he didn’t show sign of astonishment over it. Well Tom himself was not surprised when he was told first. Because he knew he was different that he was better. But certainly Harry didn’t think so otherwise he wouldn’t let the muggles abusing him for ten years. So why Harry seemed quite adapted with the knowledge as if already knew it? Harry didn’t show much curiosity over his new found identity either. This was quite unusual. Tom had seen the way Harry stopped the oatmeal mid air. It looked like he spelled something but Tom was quite far so he couldn’t get that. Harry also had been a quick learner and adapting whatever Tom teaches him in lesser effort. But yet he doesn’t want to use his power against Billy and his group who constantly were bullying him. He doesn’t want to hurt people even though they hurt him. Tom would have regarded him weak but he could sense how strong Harry’s magic is. So much contradiction regarding the boy doesn’t make any sense. But the same fact was intriguing him more.  
Another thing Tom wanted to know was about Harry’s lineage. It was no doubt that Harry was a potter. He had the same unmanageable messy raven hair as Tom had seen in every Potter. But he didn’t heard of any James Potter and his wife dying early leaving an infant when he had gather enough knowledges on pureblood families. Besides a pureblood heir wedding a muggleborn should have created a scandal. Though Potters were friendly to muggleborns but unlike weasleys they were not blood traitors. So why didn’t Tom come across anything about the marriage? Also what about their death? Harry said he was told that they died in a car crash which obviously was a lie by muggles but why Harry’s eyes burn in fury whenever the topic brought in. That couldn’t happen if Harry had no knowledge about their death. Also Harry’s scar resembles the mark of death curse. Was he hit by it? If at all James and Lily potter were murdered how did Harry survive? Why there was no such news in wizengmort? On the top of all what is Tom’s connection with all these? Tom had a sensation when he touched the scar and then the fact that Harry had appeared before Tom tells there was some connection between them and also Harry was aware of that. Because HARRY HATES HIM. Yes Tom had noticed the suppressed anger and hatred in those green eyes. But why? Tom doesn’t remember he had anything to do with that boy. There were so many unanswered questions. Probably once he gets back to Hogwarts he could know further as no doubt Harry will be attending too. Tom was waiting for that.  
The days of wool’s orphanage were of a mixed experience for Harry. Although Mrs. Cole unlike Dursleys don’t hurl insult or reminds him how he was the waste of space but after that incident she and other workers of orphanage keep maintain a safe distance from him as they do with Tom. Other children of the orphanage chose to ignore him too. His being able to stay with Tom was a proof for everyone that he was a freak. But harry still wouldn’t have minded being left on his own if Billy and his group had not appeared in the role of Dudley and gang. Bullies like them used to exist in every age. Harry had met the boy Denis Bishop too whom Tom was said to have traumatized. The girl Any Benson had been adopted already. But Denis is still terrified of Tom and now harry had been added the list too. Some younger children’s behavior made Harry feel as if he was some sort of monster. How was he to explain them the difference between him and Riddle? In those times he yearns desperately to be back in his time. And to his dismay in those times he actually can understand Tom’s disgust regarding muggle children. The more he tries to prove their fear wrong the more he was shunned, ridiculed and bullied. The only child somehow still was willing to make friend was the girl Hannah Rees. Though Hannah didn’t dare to support him against others but she still used to find way to interact with Harry. In that time only Harry’s time in orphanage seemed tolerable. Hannah was quite intelligent for Muggles standard. In times she reminded of Hermione but Harry felt a connection because of her auburn hair and welsh lineage as his mother. So Harry feels certain warmth in friendship with Hannah much to Tom’s dismay.  
Talking of Tom Harry always had been trying to maintain a low profile before him. But he knew very well he couldn’t escape when he had to spend a large part of day with Tom. Harry hates it to admit that leaning session with Tom is the moment that makes his times in orphanage is actually bearable. Harry’s fear of being exposed of his prior knowledge didn’t come true. Harry never had learnt to control his power without wand. So his experience had been something new. Also the fact he couldn’t help but admit that Riddle was an excellent teacher. Even in such a young age He was able to deliver the lessons with such a command that many teachers of Hogwart in Harry’s time couldn’t have thought. He could easily have a career in academics hadn’t he been such a power obsessed psychopath.  
On the top of all most pressing matter for Harry was his physical weakness. Since he got his malnourished body back the thing he needed was proper food. It’s not that wool’s orphanage was willingly giving less food. But probably because of shortage of rations due to war or Harry’s fragile health the food was not adequate for him. Above all the menu had no variety at all. Breakfast was usual milk and cereal, lunch used to be of baked beans on toast, a hard boiled egg and an apple, and dinner was comprised of cabbage soup, jellied eel and roasted potato or a bun . Only on Sunday there would be tuna or pheasant, no other fish or meat had made to the meal. When the meal was sufficient for a child to sustain Harry was unable to recover from his bad health. Extensive training with Tom was leaving him exhausted. Plus Billy and gang used to make sure there would be one or two items missing in Harry’s meal. But he couldn’t use his power against them ,could he? Then there wouldn’t have been any difference between him and Riddle. So all Harry could do was waiting for eleventh birthday. Waiting to receive letter from Hogwarts and meeting Dumbledore. Again.


	8. Chapter 8

“Take a deep breath and concentrate Harry.” Tom instructed with usual calm tone. “You are almost there”  
An orb of light formed on Harry’s stretched arm. With a breath Harry threw the ball in air. And the ball disappeared from sight. Harry quickly glanced at Riddle. Though there was no expression but he could tell Tom was impressed. Harry sighed in relief. Riddle was very hard to please. He could be compared with snape in this case only difference is he guided to correct the mistakes instead of mocking and taunting as Snape. Harry almost slapped himself mentally. What was he doing? Comparing dark lord with a man as Severus Snape? But what could he do? It’s impossible to overlook young Voldemort’s talents when you are living with him.  
“See there’s a rat.” Tom pointed. “Try to move it.”  
Harry took a deep breath and concentrated on the running tinny rat. As magic unleashed the rat started get uplifted in mid air. Harry’s face shined seeing his control over wandless magic is getting improved.  
“Now throw it to river.” Tom indicated towards Thames on whose isolated bank they were practicing in the afternoon  
“What?” And Harry’s magical cord broke. The rat fled being released.  
“What’s wrong with you Harry?” there was little annoyance in Tom’s tone. “It was not as hard.”  
“But why should I kill a rat without reason?” It was Harry’s turn to get annoyed. This was Riddle, always trying to get him to do something nasty with magic, something darker. And Harry keeps resisting.  
“What does it matter? It’s just a rat.” Riddle genuinely fails to understand Harry’s empathy to smallest creatures. He never wants to use his power to kill even insects. If that was any random student of Hogwarts Tom wouldn’t have cared but he knows of Harry’s potential. He could be of a great use for Tom for his future plans. Tom never lets go what or who is useful for him.  
“Harry here I am indulging my time to educate you and you don’t even want to make fool use of your power? I don’t tolerate weakness you must remember.” Tom’s tone gets colder. Harry becomes alert. The Voldemort he knew was predictable in a way but this Young dark lord was not.  
“And may I know why? Why do you bother about my weakness? What does it matter to you” Harry suddenly felt rebellious. Why would he listen to the commands of Riddle? The murderer of his parents?  
“Because you are my roommate Harry.” Riddle seemed to lose his cool as well. “I don’t care if you choose to remain weak or not but I have a reputation to maintain in Hogwarts. Have you thought when you will be admitted in my school everyone would want to know what lessons I have given to you? What would I show them? Such a weakling under my guidance? Would anyone trust my ability thereafter?” Harry shivered as Tom gripped his arm tightly. “I won’t allow that Harry.” The grip tightened painfully. Harry tried to free his arm but Riddle’s grip was stronger.  
“I am trying my best Tom, can’t you see? I am getting exhausted. I just don’t have enough energy.” Harry was already feeling weak for putting all his energy down. Tom’s grip loosens from his arm.  
“I see.” He sneered. “If you let them steal your food regularly what else do you expect?”  
“Its you who asked me to use magic carefully. Besides I don’t really enjoy hurting people.” Harry argued.  
“That’s called self defense. Why do you think I got rid of those bullies otherwise?” Tom snapped.  
Harry furrowed his eyebrows. “You meant they bullied you too?”  
Suddenly Tom’s face darkened. “What do you think you were the first here? Do you think those filthy muggles would tolerate anyone different, anyone special among them? You might be bullied by a single cousin but here in orphanage everyone would play the role when one doesn’t feel their standard.” Tom paused. He doesn’t like to talk about his childhood. But seeing someone having almost same experience and yet not avenging that was angering him when that someone had perfect potential to.  
Harry looked at Tom. For the first time he realized even Voldemort was a child at some point. All his memory and knowledge regarding Dark lord made him thinking that he was the personification of pure evil. He was stupid to think that a wizard child in muggle orphanage never had been bullied. Harry sighed.  
“Will you tell me what they used to do? May be I could learn more?” he asked softly.  
Riddle glanced over him calculative way. The green eyes were looking at him with a surprising interest. Tom shifted. No one had wanted to know about his childhood earlier. But if he wants to get to know Harry he needs to let Harry know something about him in return too.  
“Everyone got to know that I was different as early as I was one. They first noticed when the girl beside my cot who used to wail constantly got chocked and was needed medical help. That was the time they started to notice that I could make things happen. I grew up listening I was a freak, a weirdo. All I wanted to just go away from them but they never left me alone. I used to get beaten regularly by older children since I was as small as three. They used to snatch my foods; insult me, pull my hair, put rat into my clothes, spoil my bed and what not? And conveniently they used to get away with all their atrocities with me because for muggles it’s completely fair to do such thing against a FREAK. No matter if I was just a child. So neither Mrs.Cole nor Martha cared to stop them. So I learnt to retaliate. I learnt to become physically strong. That’s when I discovered my power. I at first was really confused when things used to happen. I really had started believing that I was a freak. But then I realized freak or not I was different. I was better. And I won’t allow anyone to bully me. And then they started to get a taste of their medicine. I was really happy when matron threw me in room no. 27. Thinking finally I didn’t have to tolerate them anymore. And I was only five then. In which stage someone of that age chooses to be lonely over having other children company?” Tom’s dark orbs were darker. An unreadable expression was illuminating his face. Anger? Disgust? Or something deeper? Fear?  
Harry gasped. He was seeing the Tom Riddle in a new light. A very familiar picture flashed in front his eyes. A lonely child shivering from cold and hunger, forced to stay inside a cupboard full of spiders. “There are similarities between you two.” “You remind me of him.” Echoed inside his head. No but they can’t be similar right? But he can’t simply discard the fact now either.  
“So you liked to be alone?” Harry asked almost desperately. He knows Riddle did and he didn’t. That was the difference.  
“Better to share room with disgusting muggles yes. But at first I used to get afraid of isolation. The darkness of room used to bite me. I waited for my father to arrive and get me out.” Tom seemed was not in himself for a moment. “And then I grew accustomed with it. And now I prefer it this way. You must have heard what had happened with my previous roommates. At last those disgusting creatures had learnt their lesson, not to mess with me anymore. And it will be better if you follow the rule too. Muggles must be shown their place. The world is not for weaker people Harry. You must remember that.”  
All Harry wanted at the moment was Ron and Hermione beside him. He was really not ready for what he got to know. Lord Voldemort as a bullied scared isolated child yearning for his father the very idea turned his entire notion about his worst enemy upside down.  
“Pity those who grew without love” Dumbledore’s words loomed inside his head and in a blink his purpose of coming here was crystal clear. Vanishing cabinet has taken him where he was needed most. His goal was not to kill teenager Voldemort. But to help Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
But in what way? Perhaps Hogwarts could answer.


	9. Chapter 9

Hannah was a topper in the school children of orphanage used to go. After Harry was done with the trainings with Tom he used to sit with Hannah to help her in her school task. He was an average student in his Pre-Hogwarts school and was not in touch with muggle subjects for long. Yet his knowledge was advanced compared to what was taught in the muggle schools of forties. Moreover he felt happy helping his only friend in orphanage.  
“I am waiting for your admission Harry; we will be in same class then.” Hannah said excitedly. Harry kept silent. He doesn’t want to dishearten his friend yet.  
“It would be so great if we both get the scholarship.” Hannah continued.  
“What scholarship?” Harry furrowed his eyes. He didn’t know orphan children got any scholarship.  
“See there is a scholarship by the king especially for any orphan child who tops in junior school final. I am to graduate next year. If I get the scholarship I will get chance to study in senior school of Birmingham. I won’t have to depend on the donation of orphanage then. That’s why I am studying so hard. Let’s do it together.” Hanna’s eyes sparkled in excitement and Harry’s heart heaved in memory of someone of similar attributes. How irritated Ron and he used to be when Hermione used to talk about homework and studies? How badly Harry wishes to get back those moments.  
“Harry? What are you thinking? See I need to finish my history tasks by the night.” Hannah shook him. Harry was helping her to write an essay. The only subject he was best at the moment because his knowledge was beyond the books of this time. No matter how insignificant that was in real. Though he became careful after Tom overheard his conversation with Hannah over the war when he accidentally slipped about knowledge Hitler declaring war over Soviet which only started a couple weeks ago. Tom kept interrogating him till midnight afterwards.  
“Hannah, Mrs. Cole is expecting us for dinner.” Denis called her nervously looking at Harry. He was a little younger than Tom. But was as shaken as little children in the name of monsters. Harry tried to befriend with him but it was of no avail.  
“Will you sit with Riddle?” Hannah asked glancing at Riddle in the corner. She is intelligent enough to sense Tom doesn’t approve of Harry and Hannah’s friendship.  
Harry looked at Tom. He was sitting in the corner alone as usual. Though he didn’t look at him Harry knows he was expecting Harry to join him. But it’s only because he hates muggles and doesn’t like Harry to interact with Hannah. Whereas Hannah values his friendship.  
“No I will sit with you.” Harry goes to take his dinner. To his delight there was some change in the menu. Instead of usual jellied eel, cabbage soup and London bun there was a whole roasted salmon, onion gravy, crumpet and a dish made of potato and vegetables named bubble and squeak which was popular in Second World War time. As Harry took his meal a hand snatched his dish.  
“Freaks don’t eat good food.” Billy mocked and other members of his group laughed. Harry gasped and from corner of eyes gazes at Tom who having in meal unperturbed by rest of the room. He never stepped for his aid. Because of course the young dark lord doesn’t know to care. That’s the reason Billy and his gang dare to bully Harry. Usually Harry didn’t stand up to them in fear of exposing his power. But today he was hungry after a long training session. He didn’t like eel so didn’t stop them stealing but he won’t let go today’s meal. Who knows when next time he will get to eat salmon?  
“Give back my plate” Harry said calmly at first causing Billy laughing louder. “Why are you asking freak? Use some freakiness of yours and get it back. Billy held the plate out of Harry’s reach.  
“Why are you all bothering him? Give back his plate” Harry was taken aback seeing Hannah to stand up against Billy.  
“Eh? What’s wrong with you Hannah?” Billy frowned “Why are you taking that freak’s side?”  
“I am taking nobody’s side Stubbs. I am just standing against wrong. Why are you always after him? What wrong did Harry do to you all? Just give back his plate or I will complain to matron.” Hannah said firmly.  
“You dare to raise your voice against me?” Billy pushed Hannah hard and she fell on floor triggering the wave of laughter from his cronies.  
“Enough” shouted Harry losing his patience causing Billy to stir. “How dare you hurt my friend? You have crossed your limits. Now give back the plate and say sorry to Hannah”  
“Or what would you do freak? “ Billy puts a show of piecing fork in the fish. “Get it if you have guts”  
Harry concentrated on Billy’s hands holding the plate. All the memories of him being bullied by Dursleys come back to him. And his furious green eyes unlashed his magic. Billy gives a squeak suddenly and dropped the plate but harry didn’t do earlier mistake of making it fly. He dived and caught the plate using his seeker’s skill before it scatters on floor. Billy was still screaming holding his injured hand which had turned red by then.  
“What the hell is going on here?” Mrs Cole turned up her eyes were red and voice little dizzy proving that she was drunk. Harry winces from the smell. It’s very unlikely she will listen any reason now  
“The freak burnt my hand” Billy screamed. And his cronies started supporting him.  
“No madam, they snatched Harry’s food and pushed me.” Hannah tried to support.  
“Enough of this. You don’t need to be his advocate” Mrs. Cole turned to Harry. “Boy I told you I don’t want any trouble because of you.” Her voice was shaking.  
“But madam.” Harry started.  
“No arguments. You disregarded my warnings. So you are to spend tonight without meal.” She announced and Harry’s heart sank. Mrs.Cole’s face turned into Aunt Petunia for a while. Behind her Billy gives a malicious grin  
“Madam Harry didn’t do any wrong” Hannah tried to argue again.  
“Silent girl. Else you will follow his suit “Mrs. Cole warned.  
Harry left silently before Hannah says anything more. He doesn’t want his only friend to starve.  
“Why muggles are like this? Why they don’t try to understand anyone that is different? Why are they so much judgmental? I really don’t see what Tom Riddle could be otherwise from this situation” Harry’s eyes filled with water as his empty stomach gives a twist. He clutched knees against his stomach to ignore its growls. It was not a very successful effort though. He tried to sleep in that posture but that was not any help either.  
Harry heard the door opens and Riddle’s measured footstep enters room. But he didn’t want to look at him. The moron was watching everything but won’t utter a word. Well of course the very heartless emotionless Dark lord after all. Harry really doesn’t think he could help Tom this way.  
The footstep neared Harry’s bed and the mattress crouched with the weight. And an aroma forced Harry to raise his head. His forgot to blink seeing Riddle holding the food plate to him. Harry’s stomach had a somersault as the aroma of salmon penetrates his nostril. The plate contained more food than he had been allotted.  
“What? I thought you were hungry” Tom frowned seeing Harry staring. “Or should I take it back?”  
Harry hurriedly took the plate and started devouring the food. Tom smirked amusedly.  
“But how did you?” Harry couldn’t finish his sentence as his mouth was so filled.  
“Martha might forget to lock kitchen.” Tom winked with a mischievous smile Harry saw for first time. Realizing again Voldemort is yet a teen.  
Oh how could Harry forget Tom Riddle was an accomplished thief?  
“And why did you do that for me?” It was really unexpected that Riddle would steal food for his roommate. It’s not in his character to do something for others.  
“Because you earned it Harry. You impressed me by burning Billy’s hand. I enjoyed how the brat was whining like a pup. And I reward those who make me happy.”  
Oh just like giving wormtail that silver hand. Voldemort would remain Voldemort. But still for Tom tonight he won’t be starving anymore. Harry must be grateful for that.  
“Thanks Tom” says Harry putting his finished plate down. Tom smiles pleasantly. And suddenly Harry realized Tom is growing to look handsome day by day. Tom shifted near him and put a hand on his messy hair. Harry stiffened in surprise and discomfort. but didn’t dare to jerk away. He needs Tom's trust. Besides petting a eleven years old's hair was not that abnormal for a teen.  
“Follow my lesson like this and I will fulfill your need.” Murmurs future dark lord as his long fingers play with Harry’s locks. There is something with the boy that he likes to keep him close.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry never waited this much eagerly for any of his birthdays as much he was waiting now. This July seemed to be the longest month he had ever experienced. Every day he checks the calendar twice or thrice to count the days left, every night he hopes to see Dumbledore arriving to rescue him in the very next morning. Sometimes he wondered how could be ministry of magic so oblivious about a time traveler. Couldn’t they have detect anything? But it is also possible that their system back in forties was not as updated as his own time. His impatience hadn’t gone unnoticed by Tom either. One evening seeing Harry checking the calendar for nth time he was compelled to comment-  
“Calm down Harry, as much as I share your eagerness for getting rid of Wool’s, you must understand that our world is not like a dreamland of fairy tales, there are real dangers and people you want to keep distance from.” Riddle mentioned nonchalantly  
Harry no longer felt like laughing at the irony of the greatest danger for theirs world was warning him about dangers as his life itself has become an irony. However he knew there were some truth in what Tom was saying. Some of the ancestor of death eaters and earliest associates of Voldemort was strolling in Slytherin dungeon. May be obsession with the pureblood superiority was more intense in the forties. But Harry didn’t have to worry about that, because he knew as soon as he meets Dumbledore he would find a way to send him back to his time. Rest was up to him to decide what to do to stop Riddle and probably helping him to change for good. Though Harry was no sure for the last part but he had trust on the wisdom of Dumbledore.  
“And not only the students, there are also some teachers you have to be careful of,” Tom continued, “like the assistant head-master Albas Dumbledore.”  
Harry noticed Riddle’s face contorted with a suppressed rage as he utters the name. He remembered Dumbledore never trusted Tom and Tom knew all the act of his being perfect student couldn’t fool him. Harry sighed, he had to be extra careful to not let Tom have any idea of what he thought of the man Tom despised most.  
Harry looked at Tom who had turned his concentration towards the book in his hand. Harry frowned a little. The title of the book suggested it was not anything related to magic, but something about History of the Great Britain?  
“Why are you reading a muggle history book?” asked an amused Harry as it was something unthinkable to him,  
“Because I am not about to get my fourth year study books till the owl arrives with letter a week prior to the session, and I am not allowed to bring books from school library. So I had no other option than peeking in muggle libraries. Besides muggles are less insufferable in the form of printed materials than their living breathing self.” Tom shrugged.  
So Tom Riddle was an avid reader, so much so he couldn’t resist books written by muggles? That was certainly something new. Harry couldn’t help but sit beside Riddle and peek in. It was a chapter about court politics of English nobles. Harry couldn’t try to look for longer. He always considered politics as boring stuff. Besides his experience with ministry of magic didn’t leave a good impact about politicians, but why the hell Riddle is studying about muggle politics?  
“You are still young to understand politics Harry, rather I can get some good story books for you if you want.” Tom smirked ruffling Harry’s hair. Harry pouted. Playing with his hair had become a favourite hobby for Riddle, oh how much more he hated this teen dark lord for that. He really got pissed off when Tom behaves as if he was a toddler. If only he knew that Harry was an adult  
“I am not a child Tom, stop behaving as if I am one” Harry tried to get up but Tom pulled him back.  
“Oh are not you? Your naivety prove otherwise” ” Tom teased again making Harry groan. Tom liked to pull his leg whenever he is in a lighter mood. Harry knew Voldemort could become sarcastic, but he didn’t think light fun was in his character. Or was there a slightest change in Tom’s behavior around him? Harry didn’t want to think. While it was true that a humorous mood could keep this psychopath away from his destructive schemes for a while, Harry did not want to be a subject for the same.  
“You are saying this because I don’t despise muggles like you?” snapped an annoyed Harry. “Because I don’t think all muggles are bad unlike you. Like you just mentioned there are every kind of wizards, same goes for muggle, that doesn’t make me naïve or a child.” Harry blurted out and the smile disappeared from Tom’s face. Harry cursed himself under breath seeing Tom’s face wearing its stony expression back.  
“Do you think you know the muggles at all Potter?” the cold voice sent chills to Harry’s spine. His shoulder pained under Tom’s tight clasp. His face was inches apart from Harry’s. The icy glance of those dark orbs were paralyzing him. With all will power Harry tried not to avert his eyes or not showing any sign of fear but he didn’t know how much he was successful. After a moment or two Tom’s expression was composed and he let go of Harry. Harry quickly massaged his shoulder and took a deep breath to calm himself down.  
“You might like to read this one then” Harry saw Tom offering him a book, which he accepted silently trying not to meet his eyes. He read the title “The History of Mysterious Cults and Witchcraft in British isle”.  
“This book would give you a fairly good idea of what the muggles do think about us or what they would like to do to us.” Tom stated. “If you think yourself all grown up you surely would have the courage to read it.” Riddle’s tone was challenging.  
Harry nodded and left the room almost running. He needed some time away from Riddle. This young dark lord terrified him in the way old Voldemort never did.  
“Silly boy” Tom thought. Harry didn’t need to ruin his mood bringing disgusting muggles into discussion. Tom didn’t want to scare the boy who with his bird nest, ridiculous glasses and stupid empathetic antics was capable of lightening Tom’s mood which no one in Hogwarts ever could. Tom generally enjoyed seeing people are afraid of him, But it was not a very good sight while those emerald eyes were terrified of him. But Harry needed to know his limit too. Besides he also needed to stop projecting his muggle friendly behavior that could spoil Tom’s reputation in Hogwarts. He must know the real face of those filthy creatures.  
Tom concentrated on his books. Although in term of political strategies there were a little difference in both the worlds.

Harry silently entered into the room in midnight, making sure Tom was asleep. He didn’t want to face that mental at night, so he was helping Hannah in her homework again. And intentionally delayed dinner to join the maid in washing dishes. He was not ready to enter into room till Tom was awake after the little display of horror.  
Harry noticed the book Tom had offered earlier was left on his bed. He sighed and picked it up. It was obviously written by a muggle author. But why Tom would find it challenging to read a muggle write up? Not that wizards didn’t write about hostility between muggles and wizards or history of witch hunts. What new could be there in a muggle book? He opened the book. His anger was coming back. He was always up for any challenge Voldemort has offered. He was not to back out now. He couldn't let Tom Riddle to intimidate him like this. He had to to show what he was capable of. He puts the torchlight on and starts reading.  
The book was about the different cults to exhibit magical prowess since the Pre-Roman era. There was incidents of confrontation and hostility between magical and non-magical people. The book was written from muggle perspective. And in every line it was screaming the hatred and disgust towards wizards, mentioning how much vile creatures they were. Author portrayed as if wizards were not human but monsters. No brutal punishment was enough to wipe their existence off. Every kind of cruelty were justified against them. There were gory details of the incidents of witch hunt, and how the execution of magical people was a form of entertainment for the muggles. As he progressed it started to get difficult to go through. But Harry was determined to finish the challenge. He turned over the pages after pages ignoring shaking of his hands.  
Tom woke up by a sound in his room. Rubbing his eyes he turned to the bed next to him from where the sound was coming. It was sound of sobbing. Harry was sitting clutching his knees, shuddering like a leaf in wind, the book he had given was open beside him along with the lightened torchlight. In a moment the whole matter was cleared to Tom. He got up and reached to other bed. Sitting beside Harry he glanced at the book. In torchlight the chapter shows a description of the public execution of a wizard family in the year 1650. The man was beheaded and his body was left to be eaten by vultures and the pregnant woman was burnt alive. Her plea to save her child was met with laughter from the gathered viewers. Tom set the book aside and touched Harry’s shoulder. Harry slowly turned to him. Green eyes were glimmering with water. His tiny body was still shaking like a feather.  
“Now you know what muggles do think about us Harry?” though the question seemed sarcastic but Tom asked it politely as he placed his hand on Harry’s head. The boy had got more than enough lesson tonight, he didn’t want to be rude anymore. Tom’s soft voice and touch made Harry losing last of his control, he broke into tears placing his chin on knees. He had reached the end of his enduring limit. He thought he had seen enough hostility in life, but this kind of monstrosity that too by muggles were beyond his imagination.  
Tom grimaced seeing Harry’s break down. Crying was a human weakness. And a powerful wizard as Harry giving in to such weakness was such a waste. But he should handle him carefully now, he can’t afford to break him anymore or his potential will be lost. Tom lifted Harry’s face holding his chin and removed his specs. Then he wiped Harry’s tears and pushed him onto the bed.  
“You don’t need to read the book anymore Harry. Now try to sleep. Its already 2.30 a.m. in the morning, you need to get up early.” He smoothed Harry’s hair again. Harry got hold of his hand and clutched it with both of his small palms.  
“Will you stay with me for a while please?” The green eyes were literally begging.  
“All right” Tom sighed. It was strange to put someone into sleep like that but if that makes Harry further listening to him then there was no harm in it.  
Harry closed his eyes clutching Tom’s hand. In that moment it didn’t matter who Tom Riddle was. It only mattered that his presence helped Harry to assure he was not alone.  
Tom waited till Harry dozed off before returning to his bed. It didn’t feel so bad helping someone for the first time after all.

The rest of the days prior to 31st July were event less. Billy and his gang didn’t cause any drama, neither Mrs. Cole had been harsh to him. Surprisingly Tom didn’t make any sarcastic remarks for him. They didn’t talk about that night’s event anymore. But it gave Harry a lot to think about. Not that he stopped talking to Hannah or Tom stopped him again. But he somehow could see Tom’s point. Muggles were capable to be as much nasty as wizards with added advantage of being many times more in numbers. He now had a lot to discuss with Dumbledore.  
Finally the much awaited birthday of him arrived. Hannah was the first to wish him with a white lily which brought tear in Harry’s eye, obviously Hannah didn’t get the reason of which. Some other children who following Hannah dared to talk to Harry wished him too. He was spared from household chores today. Even Tom didn’t call him for daily training either. Harry didn’t expect Tom would greet him, so it was enough coming from him. As the moments passed Harry’s impatience grew, in anxiety he skipped his lunch. All his concentration was at the door. Dumbledore could reach in any moment now.  
At last Mrs Cole called out his name mentioning he had a visitor, and Harry ran downstairs. But he had to stop midway seeing the visitor. The visitor was indeed from Hogwarts, but not the much anticipated assistant head master, rather a potion master he would encounter decades after.  
Professor Horace Slughorn!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Slughorn observed the tiny room warily as he sat uncomfortably on the chair which seemed could be broken anytime under his huge body weight. He looked just like in the memory while talking to Tom about horcruxes. A disappointed Harry silently sat on his bed. Unlike Dumbledore Slughorn was in all awe for his precious student Tom Marvolo Riddle. Explaining him his situation would be disastrous, not only Slughorn wouldn't going to believe him but Tom will come to know about his truth too. Who knows he could as well end up in Azkaban as far as his experience with ministry's efficiency go. Now he had no way other than waiting for 1st October to arrive art Hogwarts.

"Merlin Tom, you live in here? I never imagined a muggle building could look this haunted." Slughorn spilled out.

"Now you know professor why do I make request to headmaster every year to let me stay at Hogwarts?" Tom said in a low voice.

"I understand Ma..boy, and I really appreciate your adherence , it is incredible to become Hogwart's topper while growing up in an environment like this." Slughorn was in all praise for Tom as expected. "Don't I say always one day you will grow up to that wizard our world will remember forever."

Harry hided a sneer. Yes indeed Wizarding world won't forget most terrible dark lord of their history.

"So this is the mysterious Harold James Potter" Finally Slughorn's attention was drawn to harry. "Merlin you look so young and small for an eleven year old." He exclaimed

Harry growled mentally. When was he going to get rid of his malnourished body?

"Yeah professor, the same old story of Muggle relatives tormenting a wizard kid. Their treatment to him for ten years caused his undergrowth and a defect in eyesight" Tom said it casually as if he was stating a fact.

"Sad story. That was quite unfair to do a child." Slughorn nodded sympathetically. He stretched a hand to him "hello ma..boy I am professor Horace Slughorn from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" he stopped midway and turned to Tom. "I hope he knows about Hogwarts." He said confusedly.

"Don't worry professor I have educated him as much as possible. He is quite a fast learner. "Tom patted Harry's back appreciatively. A little bit pride tingled in Harry, he had learnt getting a praise from Tom was not an easy feat. But he still didn't smile.

"I knew we could depend on you Riddle, with your guidance the new boy would have no difficulty to adjust in our world." Slughorn was again in full praising mode for Tom. "Hogwarts staff were quite astonished to know about existence of another wizard kid in wool's, especially when ministry was unable to find any prior record of this child. Also Potters don't have any scion named James Potter either. All we know that a child named Harold James Potter started living with Tom Riddle from 1st July onwards. But I knew you will handle the situation well."

"So professor did ministry give any explanation why they couldn't trace Harry's whereabouts? Nothing about his muggle relatives too?" Harry grasped sensing a little bit of suspicion in Tom's voice.

"Sadly no, there is no information of any Lily Evans who died leaving a one year old son, no Vernon and Petunia Dursley were found either."

Tom frowned at Slughorn's reply.

"Harry said they were planning to leave Britain. But as far I have known Hogwarts carry information of every magical child in British Isle. So how is that possible that there was no information about him?"

Harry's heart started thumping loudly in his chest as Tom's eyes pried to him. He didn't want to face another session of Tom's interrogation, it would cost him terrible amount of mental pressure. Sadly he was running out of a possible excuse.

"It is possible if they live in Ireland. Ministry is yet to strengthen its network to Iris Isle." Harry hadn't been as much thankful to Slughorn ever as of now. "But it takes incredible amount of mental ability for a young child without any prior knowledge to get transported all the way to London. Merlin If that's the case then I must admit this Potter boy has some gifted willpower." Slughorn was really amused.

Harry sighed. Slughorn got one thing right at least. His entire life had depended on his willpower. How else he could be able to live with Voldemort after what he endured in another life otherwise without losing his sanity?

Tom was not frowning anymore. But Harry would be stupid to believe this explanation convinced him fully. But at least Harry could be relieved from Tom's question for now.

"Anyway I am here to hand you the official admission letter to you, Potter." Slughorn handed Harry a familiar looking rolled parchment. The memory of the day of his another eleventh birthday flashed before Harry's eyes. He suddenly remembered Hagrid was a current student of Hogwarts. Probably he could atleast endure this ordeal of time travel in Hogwarts.

"Actually, assistant headmaster Albus Dumbledore hasn't return from continent yet. So headmaster Dippet had entrusted the responsibility of handing the letters to me. The list of the material you required are attached to the letter too."

So that was the reason why Dumbledore didn't show up.

"Professor does this visit to continent have anything to do with Gerald Grindelwald?" Slughorn's smile disappeared in Tom's question.

"Ma..boy I know you are a smart kid, but we are not supposed to talk about matters like this, specially which involve Albus. Also he is there at the request of ministry. But I am sure he will return once the school starts." He replied uncomfortably.

Tom's face plastered with his perfectly imitated smile. "ofcourse Professor, its between Professor Dumbledore and ministry of magic. But don't you think in regards to the present circumstances we deserve to get informed for preparation to face the lingering danger named Grindelwald. I mean everyone knows about the rumor of his involvement with the ongoing muggle war."

Harry knew what Tom implied. It means Tom has already some idea of Dumbledore's past with Grindelwald. But Harry couldn't imagine Dumbledore would really go to meet that German dark lord. The global wizarding world occurred on 1945. So were they trying to negotiate before?

Slughorn sighs. "Tom I know what you meant, and I agree with you to certain degree, but since Albus is involved there is nothing we could do as of now." He turned to Harry. "Anyway our young friend needs to get prepared for the trip to Diagon Alley. Let me check my schedule first." Slughorn deliberately changed the topic

"You don't need to worry professor, I will take Harry there. You can concentrate in your works." Slughorn seemed quite relieved as Tom assured him.

"I knew I can count on you Tom. Honestly, I have a lot of incomplete business and half of the holidays are already over."

He then took his wand out and conjured a small note. The familiar sight of magical wand soothed Harry reminding where he actually belonged to.

"Take the note boy. While there you need to get to Gringott first, show the note to the goblins they will lead you to your locker."

"Wait his locker? But the orphans or poor students those are funded by Hogwarts don't get personal locker." Even Harry shared Tom's confusion this time. The students whose educations were funded by Hogwart's account even needn't go to Gringotts at all. The payments of their books and robes were directly dealt from Hogwarts.

Slughorn smiles, "That's the perk of carrying a pureblood surname Ma..boy. Most affluent pureblood families have a spare account on Gringotts. If a child from any branch of the family fell in distress the account bears their expenditure of education. Potters are no exception in this case. So Harry you must take the note to Gringotts, they will run a test on you to ensure your connection with Potters. If it is proven you will get access of your own locker. You don't have to depend on the limited galleons that Hogwarts allot for the students on donation."

"Thank you professor. " Harry quickly had a glance at Tom. Riddle's face went to its expressionless self but Harry knew Riddle was surely thinking about what Slughorn just said. Realizing the importance of having a pureblood surname Tom's contempt towards his paternal family had surely been enhanced. Harry shivered remembering the details of the murder of Riddles, was there any way to stop that?

Slughorn soon took his leave with a consoling word of "I will talk to Dippet about letting you stay in Hogwarts from next summer. " Which both of them knew were not going to materialize.

After Slughorn left Tom bolted the door. Harry grasped nervously.

"Why did you lock the door?" his voice trembled. He quickly went to open the door but was stopped by Tom in middle.

"We need to talk Harry." Harry sensed trouble in that cold tone.

"What to talk anymore Tom? You heard what your professor said." Harry was getting fed up with Tom's interrogating session. If Tom were a muggle he would have a future in Scotland Yard.

"That you are coming from Ireland? And you have yet a perfect British accent without any Iris lilt right? You really didn't think I am buying this explanation did you?" Tom had bent his head towards Harry. Harry realized Tom seems half an inch taller than what he was a month back. Merlin how fast does this young Voldemort grow up. Compared to him Harry's growth process seem to take break frequently.

"Believe it or not that's your wish. Now let go," Harry made a futile attempt to remove his hand but Tom's grip was vile.

"Answer my question first Harry. You were waiting for this day ever since you got to know about our world. You were so excited that you skipped your meal, and ever since Professor Slughorn stepped in all your excitement left you. You were so disappointed that you hardly spoke a word or two. Why so? Were you expecting anyone else? But whom? You don't know anyone from Hogwarts, or do you?" Tom held Harry's chin and lifted his face towards him.

"I demand an answer." He commanded.

"What would I have said?" Harry snapped back having had enough of Tom's psychological pressure. His mind was not so weak. "Your professor was so engrossed in marveling your talent that he had hardly any time to talk to me. And you are questioning me for that? Then blame yourself for being his favorite student and stop cornering me." Harry tried to remove Tom's hand from his chin but Tom didn't let go.

"Don't think Harry that you will get away with your excuses every time. The day I find out you were actually hiding something from me, you don't know what is waiting for you. You better not let the day come ever." Tom's icy voice was sending chills to Harry's blood yet he maintained a straight face.

"If your threatening is done can I go and grab some biscuits? I am starving Tom." Harry was really annoyed.

"You skipped your lunch for nothing." Tom smirked and let him go. Harry massaged his wrist which had red marks from the grip of Tom's fingers. Why Tom always had to grab him like this as if Harry was a thing of him?

"Take this" Before Harry made his way to door Tom was holding a small packet to him.

Harry was not feeling like talking to him hence he took the packet and opened the cover. It was a CAKE? A small one but freshly baked from oven. A cake nonetheless. Harry stared at Tom blankly. Did Tom Riddle just gift him a birthday cake? Or did he put a spell on him hence he was hallucinating?

"What? Was not it your birthday today? And who exactly was crying to his equally whiny best friend in this morning how he never had a birthday cake in his aunt's house?" Tom had a typical smug smile plastered on face. But Harry was too surprised to be annoyed.

Indeed he was telling Hannah how Dursleys used to forget his birthday. But since when did the dark lord start acting so noble?

"Hey don't dare to think I care what you had gone through." Tom quickly got Harry's mental state. "It was just a reward for your good behavior for past week as you were obedient to me. So I asked Barbara to bake a cake. You know she doesn't refuse to carry out my orders." Tom grinned and Harry pouted.

Barbara was youngest maid of wool's around only 18-19 years. Harry had noticed she has a soft corner for the most attractive teen of orphanage and Tom uses her liking in his advantage whenever it was needed. The girl always did whatever Tom asked even if she got scolded by Mrs. Cole for ignoring other works for that. Harry used to scowl at Tom's hypocrisy of using and hating muggles at the same time. But this time Tom had done something for his interest even though it was like getting a collar for obedient dog but it was still only Tom who got him a birthday cake. Harry couldn't help but become thankful.

"Thanks Tom." Harry took a bite from the cake. It was an ordinary one but Barbara had made baked with good care. It tasted really good.

"Happy birthday Harry." Tom's finger started playing with Harry's bangs again, as if scratching own pet's ears but Harry didn't feel annoyed this time.

He was finally going to Hogwarts after all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a short chapter, next one will be quick and longer

Tom never stayed in bed after 5 a.m. No matter how late he slept his morning routine always had been same. Harry would have been in deep slumber by the time till Tom woke him up an hour later. But today Harry’s enthusiasm didn’t let him sleep properly and he jumped out of bed the moment Tom was ready to leave for jogging.  
“What? There is still time for Diagon Alley to be opened. “Tom chuckled. He knew of Harry’s impatience. “Even wizards rest at night.”  
“No I just wanted to go for a walk with you.” Harry flustered. “Don’t they say early rising is good for health?”  
“You remembered that today?” Tom nodded with a sarcastic smile “go then get freshen up quickly.” He pushed Harry towards washroom.  
Passing through a sleeping London in chilly breeze was something new for Harry. His light body felt like a feather flying in air as he sprinted. Being chased by all over his life he had developed his speed automatically. Tom’s long strides too had difficulty to match with him. Harry felt satisfied for leaving Tom behind at least in one case.  
Tom glared at the boy with envy. Harry’s steps were so light it was not touching land properly, giving a vibe that he was flying. Tom snorted, He wanted to fly up in the sky from very childhood when he didn’t know about his true self. But he still hadn’t matured the skill. He didn’t want to take help of any object like broom or carpet or any kind of animal to fly, reason he never joined Quidditch apart from the fact that he didn’t have time to waste on some stupid game. Otherwise he was able to fly his broom on the first day of Friday’s quidditch lesson on first year. Yet he never went back to the field despite of requests from the then newly appointed young Madam Hooch. He had to practice more extensively on developing his flying skill once he gets back to Hogwarts.  
“Harry!” Tom called out as they had reached in the bank of Thames. “Let’s swim” He was panting a little but Harry seemed totally fine.  
“But I don’t know how to swim.” Harry grasped, even if he knew he would hesitate to swim in such cold water this early. Besides he doesn’t have gillyweed with him either.  
“Don’t know swimming?” Tom’s smugness was back in the place of earlier envy. “What would you do if you fall from boat in the lake? The giant squid might eat you.”  
Harry pouted. The giant squid of Hogwarts was domesticated and Tom was just making fun of him. But it was weird that Tom Riddle sometimes show a lighter mood specifically towards him.  
Tom was already undressing. Harry tried not to look at teen dark lord with nothing but an underpant but he couldn’t help but admit Riddle had got a perfect figure, the tall lean body had not an extra ounce of flesh anywhere, shoulders just started broadening and little muscles were already visible. Even professional quidditch players often don’t manage to have such physique. Too bad voldemort wasted this gift to become a serpentine monster.  
Tom smirked noticing Harry’s face turning red. The boy looked quite cute while blushing. Tom sometimes got surprised on his thought process. He never did consider anything cute ever, he didn’t flinch when his anger towards Billy unlashed the destructive magic that strangled the tiny rabbit and hanged it from ruffle, even though he exactly didn’t plan to kill that creature that way but all he felt was satisfaction for avenging that brat. If required he would kill any creature that people consider cute, it was hypocritical when people consumed meats yet shivered to kill them. But around Harry in times he think a little differently and he needed to figure out the reason. However he was proud to make Harry blush, the sense of earlier defeat was gone, he made a show to dive into the cold stream of Thames.  
Harry was amazed to see with the ease Tom was cutting the small waves. His usual long limbs were looking longer underwater. Didn’t he feel cold at all? Or it might be that Voldemort was always cold blooded like a snake.  
When Tom came out his wet body was literally glowing in morning sunlight. Harry had to avert his eyes again. Tom smiled smugly as he dressed up after the water on his body automatically dried. He surely enjoyed the rare admiration for him on those exquisite green eyes that usually held contempts to him.  
On their way to orphanage Tom came to the backyard and Harry followed. Wool’s had a little garden there. Strangely despite his indifference to living beings Tom qqkept a good knowledge in gardening, perhaps for his good grades in herbology lesson. So he had the responsibility of watering them in the summer.  
“sssnakesspeakerss…wheress my treats??”  
Harry turned to find a green snake climbing down from a nearby plant towards Tom.  
“here’s your favorite…” Tom hissed as he took out from his pocket a small packed filled with small fishes freshly caught from Thames. Harry didn’t notice when and how Tom caught those but catching fishes with bare hands was counted talent for wizards too. Tom indeed had authority in wandless magic.  
As Tom fed the snake he looked at Harry. The boy didn’t look surprised or scared as he talked to the snake. Which was quite strange, wizards too feel uncomfortable on his ability to speak parseltongue.  
“whossse thisss new boy..friendss.?” Tom noticed Harry took a step closer to the snake as if he understood that the snake was talking about him.  
“he is Harry..he lives with me.” Tom hissed without moving his eyes from Harry.  
“Harry…he hasss green eyesss like my ssscaless..you likes greens.” Harry’s ears turned red at the snake’s last words and Tom frowned. Why was he blushing again? Did he hear the snake?  
“enough blabbering, you got your treat. now go” Tom held the snake up and placed it at nearby plant.  
“Harry..i liked him friendsss..” Harry chuckled, what a talkative young serpent it was.  
“What are you smiling at?” Harry grasped at Tom’s tone. Oh Merlin did Tom suspect that Harry was a parselmouth?? He should have been more discreet to act, but he couldn’t afford Voldemort to find out that.  
“What? I found it was funny that you were petting a snake. Now are you going to decide when I should smile or not? Harry tried to act confident.  
“You are telling me, you were not surprised that I was talking to a snake?” Tom was still frowning.  
“Why should I? You are a wizard, you can do things other people cant.” Harry shrugged. “Now are not we getting late? I think Diagon Ally is opened now. And Harry left the place before Tom reacted.  
Tom considered for a moment. It was true Harry didn’t yet know how rare parselmouths were. But he still was not convinced. But anyway he still had time to find out whether Harry knew snake’s language as well or not, they had to leave for Diagon Alley now.


	13. Chapter 13

Leaky Cauldron looked like as exactly it was fifty years later. The same small, cozy and welcoming, the way it seemed when Harry first time stepped inside with Hagrid. Harry was already feeling like home entering there. He looked at Tom who was looking quite grave. Harry got worried. Was Tom still thinking about the morning episode? About that incident another realization was also troubling Harry that he still understood parseltongue. How was that possible? That ability came being accidental horcrux of Voldemort but when dark lord set the killing curse on him in the forbidden forest that part was gone. So he was not supposed to remain a parselmouth anymore. Then how on earth he still knew snake language?  
Harry was snapped out from his thought by a familiar tone.  
“Helloo my namesake, on the way for Diagon Alley again? And who is this new boy?” A known figure was welcoming them in Leaky Cauldron. It was amusing to see Tom – the Barman with head full of hair. And so reason of Riddle’s bad mood was clear. Encountering someone who shared his name made ‘oh I am different from all Riddle’ sullen. And the owner of Leaky Cauldron was not helping it either by rubbing it on his face.  
“This is Harry, new student.” Riddle replied briefly and pulled Harry towards backyard before Tom had made any remark.  
Harry thought about the first meeting with the balding barman in his time, who already knew about him. It was ironic that when Harry had no knowledge about himself he was a celebrity in wizarding world and in this world when he was fully aware of himself nobody had a clue.  
The small pub was filled up with wizards and witches , some sat in a huddle discussing or gossiping over some recent happenings, few sat alone drinking firewhiskey , reading the morning edition of The Daily Prophet. Passing through them Harry caught glimpse of a headline that read “Gellert Grindelwald rejected to negotiate’ with the blonde dark lord posing with an intimidating attitude in cover picture.  
“The new school session is about to start. But Mr. Dumbledore is not back yet. Strange.” Harry had to turn to the maker of that remark who was sipping his drink along with few other wizards and witches. This person seemed familiar to him too.  
“Mr. Ogden, did he sent any reply to ministry’s letters?” asked a witch.  
With a jolt Harry’s memory got clearer. That person was Bob Ogden, once appointed in Magical Law enforcement Department. In his memory Harry had met Tom’s family. He looked older than that time and he was wearing Wizard’s robe now not those funny muggle attires, so Harry couldn’t recognize him at first. It was quite ironic that if that man hadn’t got Morfin and Marvolo arrested Merope wouldn’t have a chance to enchant Riddle Sr. and Voldemort never existed. Perhaps Ogden hadn’t seen or known about Tom Riddle Jr.in his school year to make a connection. He didn’t pay attention to him now either  
“Harry, what are you thinking? Come this way.” Harry hurriedly followed Tom without waiting to hear whether Odgen had said anything more on Dumbledore. He knew Tom had heard Odgen too but there is no time for eavesdropping now. But all these information were making curious to know what was exactly going on in continent involving Dumbledore and Grindelwald?  
Tom led Harry to backyard of the pub and knocked the brick wall the same way as Hagrid did or would do in future. And the Diagon Ally appeared before Harry’s eyes. A sense of warmth spread all over Harry at the sight of his familiar world.  
Tom was noticing Harry all along. The expression of joy on the sight of Diagon Alley was quite natural but what was strange is lack of surprise, did Harry come here before? He had also noticed how Harry was trying to listen to that wizard, it was another thing that Tom also wanted to have those information but why would Harry? But anyway he didn’t have time for these, both of them had to shop.  
Harry noticed Diagon alley in 40’s was not as congested as in 90’s. But otherwise the décor was more or less same. He tried his best to conceal his familiarity of this place and followed Riddle.  
Their first destination was Gringott’s Bank. The white marble building looked as it is. The door was guarded by two goblins and the writing on the door was same too. Harry felt time as if had stopped in Diagon Ally  
Generally the students whose expenditure had been handled by Hogwarts didn’t have to enter here as their allotted equipment were directly billed to Hogwart’s vault by specific shops and used to be debited from there but very few students still wanted to deal with their own money and in that case they needed headmaster’s permission and then they were handed their allotted Galleons, Sickles and Knuts for one year. Tom was one of them. Headmaster Dippet had readily granted permission to him after he topped in his first year. So Gringott’s were not new to him. Though he didn’t have the access to enter further than the main counter where he had to show the permission letter and the money was handled to him. It was the reason Tom had to wait for a week to come here after Slughorn’s visit till Hogwart’s owl arrived carrying his letter and book lists for fourth year. Because Goblins were to calculate his expenditure for the following year and handle him the exact amount. Tom noticed Harry again as they entered. He didn’t have any reaction of shock on sight of the goblins, again it was strange for the one seeing them for the first time. Tom’s belief was strengthening that Harry had prior knowledge to their worlds.  
As they entered the main hall Tom provided both his letter and Harry’s note to the goblin sitting on main counter. The goblin frowned reading Harry’s note and scrutinized Harry.  
“An orphaned Potter?” He remarked in half sneer and half surprise. Harry sensed the goblin was not impressed. Typical of goblin’s resentment towards wizards.  
‘Give me your hand” the goblin asked and Harry stretched out his hand. The goblin drew out a quill stretched across Harry’s palm. Harry saw the quill’s tip was blood red. Harry looked at his hand but there was no injury, neither felt any pain. The goblin then took out a parchment and scribbled something with the quill and the parchment flickered. The goblin nodded.  
“The Potter blood matched. Congratulation you can have the spare vault now.” Harry now noticed the parchment contained Potter Family chart where the member’s names were written in blood. So this is the way to prove blood relation. If the blood matched the parchment flickered.  
Tom was thoroughly noticing the Goblin’s test. He lifted his eyebrow as Harry was proved to be a Potter and not an imposter. Meanwhile a Goblin handed him his allotted money. Tom counted hurriedly. There were 5 galleons, 15 sickles and 25 knuts. Harry peeked in as Tom was pouring the coins in his purse. The amount was quite limited, but then things might be cheaper in 40’s and since students were spending most of the year in Hogwarts. They didn’t needed to pay for foods. Also Harry had seen Weasleys had lesser money in his time than what Hogwarts allotted a student 50 years back. In that case the amount must be quite generous.  
As the goblin appeared with key he asked to follow him. And Tom accompanied them too.  
“I am with him. It is my responsibility to guide the new students through.” Tom said to the goblin that was frowning at him. The goblin looked at Harry and Harry nodded. He can’t dare to oppose Tom now, else Tom would make things difficult for him. Besides not that Tom could steal money bypassing all the specific charms at least not till he was adult, and even if he did who cares, Harry is not going to stay forever here.  
The goblin drove the mine cart with Tom and Harry in it through semi dark path ways. Since Tom for first time was taking up the journey it was quite amusing to him. Even though his face was expressionless but the way he was minutely noticing the paths Harry could sense it. The cart stopped in front of a vault. Harry noticed it was not Potter’s hereditary vault no. 687 but a different vault no. 704. The goblin handed him the key. As Harry opened the vault Tom followed him behind.  
The vault didn’t contain as much amount as Harry’s own vault in 90’s yet there were quite a few hundred galleons, a hip of sickles and a large pile of knuts. Harry nervously looked at Tom, there were more amount than Hogwarts entire allotments for students. It was obvious that Tom was feeling envious to him and perhaps more contemptuous to his own father.  
“Looks like Potters didn’t need this vault for centuries.” Tom remarked coldly. “Since you have no idea about how wizard economy works yet I am going to deal with your shopping.” Before Harry had a chance to react Tom proceeded to collect some 50 galleons, 100 sickles and a lot of knuts by his wand and handed the purse to Harry. For first time Harry saw Tom using his wand and he was kind of amazed to see Tom’s long fingers playing with the want like an artist holding his paintbrush. It was quite a pleasant sight to be honest and proved Tom’s authority over his wand.  
Leaving the Gringott Tom came first to southern side of Diagon Ally. Harry knew where they were heading. Soon they were standing before Olivander’s small and shabby wand shop. Harry gasped. He knew what was going to happen.  
“Tom you don’t need new wand, so why don’t you go and shop your things till I buy the wand?” Harry made an attempt to remove Tom from there but he anticipated it won’t work.  
“And what if you get lost?” said Tom while entering into the shop. Harry sighed he couldn’t stop Tom or he again would be suspicious, so he followed him silently. And soon was met with a younger looking Garrick Olivander.  
“Mr. Riddle.” Greeted Olivander “thirteen and half inches yew with phoenix core, the owner of most unique wand. How can I help?” As always Ollivander remembered people by the description of their wand  
“This is Harry Potter, new student of Hogwarts.” Tom introduced Harry and Ollivander’s eyes narrowed.  
“The mysterious Potter scion, yes heard some news about him” So it seemed Harry was still talked about in this period.  
“Let’s see what we have got for you Mr. Potter.”  
Olivander took out a box  
“10 inches Rosewood, Unicorn hair core, let’s try it.” Olivander gave a wand to Harry, which weakly flicked in his hand.  
“No that was not right” He snatched it back.  
The feeling of Déjà vu occupied Harry. The event that occurred in 1991 was repeating itself 50 years back. Olivander was getting frustrated by trying different kind of wands with Harry. The piles of boxes were gathered on floor. Tom was observing the scene leaning on wall, with hands folded on chest. A little frown on his forehead was telling he was getting impatient.  
“Alright try this now.” And finally Olivander drew out the much familiar wand .Harry’s wand. As Harry touched it his wand felt alive in his hand. Soon the scattered boxes on floors were arranged in a neat pile on flicker of the wand. Harry felt emotional. His wand has recognized its owner beyond time.  
“Fascinating” Olivander blurted out. “This was indeed unexpected.”  
“What is unexpected? He got his wand is not it?” Tom asked. Harry tried to not look at him.  
“Not only his wand but very specific wand. 11 inches Holly with core of Phoenix feather. The same phoenix that gave only another feather that made core of the wand you are holding. That also made both of your wands brother to each other. They are destined to be connected.”  
Tom didn’t speak a word till they came out of the shop after handing Olivander the galleons for the wand.  
“What is the connection between us Harry?” Tom was not looking at Harry, rather was looking at the distant horizon, his voice seemed distant too, not the usual authoritative and interrogative tone.  
“Why does it feel like you came for me?”  
Was there a little sadness in tom’s voice or was it Harry’s imagination. Riddle was not capable of feeling sad or he might be acting. Yet the voice sounded belonged to a lonely teen who couldn’t believe someone could have a connection with him or could come for him.  
Harry didn’t answer but a heaviness in his chest turned his mind sour.


	14. Chapter 14

Madam Malkin’s Robe store looked little smaller than that of in 90’s. When Tom and Harry stepped in a younger Madam Malkin was busy in taking measure of a boy around Harry’s age. Another boy around Tom’s age was watching them. The similarity between the two boys were telling that they were brothers. Older boy’s face was reminding Harry of someone.  
“Oh look Algie, here is Slytherin’s golden boy to honor your admission to Hogwarts.” The older boy’s voice was full of mockery seeing Tom entering. The younger boy snorted looking at Tom.  
“Don’t worry brother, no matter how much Slytherins try this year house cup will be Gryphindor’s only” said the younger boy in a challenging tone.  
“As if one Longbottom was not enough that they needed another brat to boast fake Gryphindor ego.” Tom commented in a bored tone.  
So these were the Longbottom brothers. Now Harry got whom older brother was reminding of. He resembled his son Frank Longbottom – father of Neville Longbottom. And younger boy was Neville’s grand-uncle who used to put him in dangerous situation to check his magical ability. Looked like he was always that arrogant. Neville’s memory got Harry’s already bad mood sourer.  
Algie’s brother was going to give a suitable reply to Tom when Algie attracted his attention to Harry.  
“Oh, there’s a new boy with Riddle? And why is he imitating a Potter hairstyle?” Older Longbottom remarked observing Harry.  
“Because I am a Potter too” Harry replied hurriedly to stop their arguments. “Hello myself Harry, Harold James Potter. I live at the same place as him. Harry stretched his hand avoiding Tom’s glare.  
“So the daily prophet article was telling the truth!” Neville’s teen granddad lifted his eyebrow. “A Potter boy of unknown parentage is found in muggle London. Then he shook Harry’s hand “Hello Harry, I am Aaron Longbottom, and that is my brother Algie, starting his first year like you. Both the Potters and Longbottoms are good friends for generations.  
“So, Harry as a Potter you must know that Potter’s loyalty always lie with Gryffindores.” Algie interjected.  
“Aaron will you ask your brother to wait till sorting ceremony before giving others lectures on loyalty?” Tom still had the same bemused tone.  
“Oh enough boys” Madam Malkin was listening to the arguments till the moment but now her patience came to an end. “Why do you student always chose my shop to have your Gryffindor vs Slytherin fights?  
“Well anyway we are done, Come Algie.” Aaron seemed to come into sense by Malkin’s words. He collected their packages and proceeded to leave “See you Harry in Hogwarts.” With that Longbottom brothers left.  
So the tension between Gryffindor and Slytherin were as intense as forever. And Harry understood the hatred was mutual from both side.  
“Riddle, you have again grown up by six inches than last year.” Malkin remarked in half delighted and half surprised tone. “Only one dress is not enough for you to sustain a year. Why don’t you take another one?” Malkin seemed quite eager to sew for Riddles. The perks of having handsome face ofcourse.  
“Well I am allotted just one uniform, rules won’t change for me.” Tom replied grimly. In times like these he used to feel most uncomfortable when his poverty used to be exposed to people.  
Malkin turned her attention towards Harry after being done with Tom. “Get him all kind of your best quality robes like all the Potters have.” Harry couldn’t figure if there was a hidden jealousy in Tom’s tone. But he was uncomfortable to see that his robes were being made with finest quality of materials when Tom was having only a single Slytherin uniform of average quality material. Nonetheless he was looking majestic with that silver and green attire.  
“It was not needed to sew all those expensive robes for me.” Harry commented as they stepped out from Malkin’s after shopping. “I could have done with less than that.”  
“And had given chance to Longbottom brothers to say that I forced you to not have good things due to jealousy, because I couldn’t have them, right?” Tom replied sourly. And Harry stopped. He knew there was logic in what Tom said.  
Next they stopped at Flourish and Bloats. There was a small gathering in the bookshop. The poster outside the shop said Bathilda Bagshot’s new book is on sale with the pictures of Ms. Bagshot holding the book ‘World’s Ancient Magical Secrets’ and smiling. Bathilda though didn’t look any younger, after all she was already over hundred. The bookshop looked same with bookshelves filled with books of different sizes and varieties. The manager was a different one than of Harry’s time. He was quite busy with high demand of the new books that were flying over his head to get on customer’s hand.  
As Harry was buying the books Tom had a tour around the shop that strangely reminded Harry of Hermione. She always used to roam in Flourish and Blotts and other bookshops every year when they used to come in Diagon Ally. After all bookshops are heaven for book lovers and the future dark lord was no exception in this case. Harry found the subjects that were taught in 40’s Hogwarts were more in numbers and few did actually deal with some aspects of dark magic if not all. Was that because after rise of Voldemort ministry had altered the syllabus? Harry’s purse was half emptied when the book shopping was completed. Harry was surprised to see Tom had got only a single book for Defense against Dark Arts. Although his longing looks for Bathilda’s new book didn’t get unnoticed by Harry. Sadly that book costed 20 Galleons, way out of budget for him. Somehow that longing made Harry unsettled. But right now he couldn’t buy it either, he had to make other purchases yet.  
After getting cauldrons, quills and other equips Harry found Tom approaching the secondhand book shops. There he took out a small packet from his pocket and enlarged it by his wand. Harry saw the packet contained previous year books of Tom. The manager checked them all and handed him a new pile of secondhand books for his fourth year in exchange of few sickles. Now Harry understood the students on donations were allotted to get books from second hand shops unless there are any new books that was sold in Flourish. The same thing happened with second hand Robe store as Tom got spare robe in exchange to previous year robes in very less price. Harry was not feeling like staying there anymore.  
“Time to get you a pet.” As they reached the Eelypop Owl Emporium Tom pushed Harry inside. “Go get an Owl. It will be useful for both of us. We won’t have to rely on Hogwarts Owls then.” Tom didn’t trust Hogwarts owls to send any confidential letters in future, who knows if Dumbledore started monitoring them? There lie the advantage of having personal owl. But Orphan students like him were not allowed personal pets. Now finally with Harry there was a chance to have a useful thing at last.  
Entering the Owl shop Harry felt a little overwhelmed. Since Hedwig died, Harry decided not to have an owl again. Nobody could take Hedwig’s place in his life. But now he was forced to have one by the reason of Hedwig’s death himself. He sighed and roamed around to see various kind of owls of different sizes. Then in one corner he saw a milky white baby owl and emotions flooded him. The bird resembled Hedwig a great deal. Although this snowy owl was a male one unlike her. But Harry couldn’t look at any other owls. The child bird costed 12 galleons along with cage, owl treats and tonics for 3 more galleons but Harry didn’t hesitate for a second to get him.  
“Is not he gorgeous?” Harry asked Tom a little excitedly, getting the new pet his mood was lightened  
“Well he is whiter than you, that’s all I can say.” Tom shrugged and Harry pouted. Can’t this guy ever could praise anything honestly other than sake of sarcasm? Must this dark lord wannabe had to be so serious to play is role all the time?”  
It was already past the noon when their shopping was almost finished. Both of them were feeling hungry. They came to Leaky Cauldron where Tom ordered two ploughman’s in Leaky Cauldron that consisted crusty bread, English cheese, Scotch egg, apple beet salad, and various pickles everything of which was served cold. It was not something Harry would like for a lunch, but Tom could afford this only, as there was only a single Galleon, 3 sickles and 5 knuts were left from his allotted money after his shopping was done. It wouldn’t have remained either if he hadn’t exchanged his robes and books, because he needed a little in his pocket for the Hogsmade visit, and he couldn’t spend it for food and Ploughman’s were cheapest only costing a single sickle. Although Harry could have afforded to pay but he won’t ask him especially for something as trivial as foods. Now when it was established that they surely have a connection, he would have to be sure that Potter won’t be used against him only then he could make Harry sharing his money, else using Potter’s vault could go against him. Harry didn’t feel it right ordering something more appetizing when Tom couldn’t pay, who knew if he would feel insulted or not. Besides Harry’s shopping was not finished yet, so spending after food could still wait.  
As they finished lunch they came to Diagon Alley for rest of the shopping for Harry. As they were coming across Florian Frotescue’s ice cream parlour, Harry couldn’t hold himself anymore.  
“Want to have ice cream, Tom”? Harry asked as he was already pushing door of the parlour.  
“I don’t like sweets.” Tom said nonchalantly.  
“Suit yourself” Harry entered into the shop. No wonder that Tom didn’t have a heart, those who dislike ice cream are destined to become murdering psychopath.  
A much younger Florian greeted Harry as he entered. Harry felt a little bitter to think in his time Florian had already been murdered. He ordered a full bowl filled with scoops of Raspberry ripple and mint choc chip. The deliciousness in his mouth for a moment made Harry forgetting all his problems temporarily.  
“You finish your ice cream here, I will go finish some work. Don’t go anywhere till I am back.” With a mouthful of sweetness Harry could only nod and Riddle was already gone.  
Coming to Knockturn Alley Tom finally let a breath of relief out. Finally with Potter out of sight he could have some moments for himself to concentrate on his work.  
“You are late.” Tom turned to see the familiar pale looking blonde wizard leaning on a sideway. “I was waiting for quite a while now.” He grimaced.  
The wizard was only a little older than Tom but his behavior was like as if he was minister of magic and Tom was wasting his precious time. Tom snorted inaudibly. That’s how all Malfoys behave.  
“I am sorry Abraxas. You know I was caught up with some works.” Tom replied in a low voice. No matter how proudly this Malfoy scion behave, Tom had to make sure that he remained by his side.  
“More like, caught up in babysitting a Potter.” Abraxas mocked. “Well let’s talk inside, don’t want to attract anyone’s attention, you know.” He carefully looked around and then entered to a semi dark pub upstairs of a tattoo shop, and Tom followed.  
“Father will freak out if he heard I have come to a place like this.” Abraxas scrunched his nose. “However nobody is going to notice us here” He ordered two red currant rums. Tom smirked, Malfoys just couldn’t stop showing off. Even in a dingy pub he had to order most extravagant drinks.  
“Congratulation for being Slytherin prefect by the way.” Tom greeted sipping his drink.  
“It was not something unexpected though” Abraxas shrugged. “You have the high chance to be in next year. But one thing you need to remember, just because I am a prefect you wouldn’t get any extra privilege. You need to be discreet about your work. Because I won’t let anyone raising a finger on me. Hope you got it.” He sounded seriously.  
“I know Malfoys don’t do anything that is against their interest.” Tom chuckled.  
“So do you Riddle, reason why we are sitting here.” Abraxas narrowed his eyes. “Anyway, here’s the thing you were looking for” He stretched Riddle a book that titled  
‘Crimes of Grindelwald’ – Authored by Newt Scamander and published from America.  
“This book is banned in British isle and Europe, had to use father’s source to grab a copy. It had some useful information about Grindelwalds' doings in North America and also it contains some mentions of our beloved Assistant headmaster as well.” Abraxas’s tone turned sarcastic in last part.  
“Thanks Malfoy,” Tom hurriedly pocketed the book.  
“Be careful, if we are caught with a banned book, you might risk suspension. And I will not take any responsibility. I have already removed all evidence that I collected it. The reason I chose here to hand it over not in Hogwarts.” He warned.  
“Yeah I will keep that in mind.” Tom replied and proceeded to leave.  
“And by the way what is your progress with that Rosier girl? Have you gathered information about her aunt, the alleged follower of Grindelwald?”Abraxas had a very indicative tone this time.  
“Well it is not me who is making the progress, you know” Tom smirked.  
“Yeah I know the perks of getting involved with an older girl.” Laughed the Malfoy heir, “Anyway it is you who is more interested in Grindelwald and his stuff. I just have one thing to say, be very careful about that mysterious Potter boy. He could be a set up, you know?”  
“Yes I know” Tom sighed absentmindedly. Somehow he still had difficulty to think that way about Harry.  
After finishing icecrem Harry waited for a while, but there was no sign for Tom. He somehow had the idea where to find him.  
“Mr. Florian will you please keep my owl for a while?” Harry requested.  
“Gladly” Florian smiled and offered the baby owl a wafer.  
Harry stepped in an isolated place and directly apparated in Knockturn Alley. He knew Tom was here. He should know what business he was having here. He approached to Borgin and Burke first. But Tom was not there. He started approaching various shops but Tom was nowhere to be found. As he was thinking of approaching a pub someone tapped on his shoulder  
“Hello sweet boy” Harry swallowed to see the woman standing near him. Covered in a black robe from head to toe, her face was white as ice, and lips was blood red. There was no prize in telling that she was obviously a vampire.  
“What a little boy as you are doing alone in a dangerous place like this? The woman’s long nailed finger caressed Harry’s neck, come with me, I will get you home.” Harry tried to get rid of her but she possessed a superior strength by which she was dragging him to a dark alleyways, moreover Harry’s body was of a child.  
“Let me go.” Harry shrieked.  
“Trust me, you don’t want to.” The vampire smiled revealing her fangs.  
As she stopped in an alley and grabbed his neck on a hand, Harry’s right hand got freed. Without delay he took out his wand and pointed towards her.  
“Stupefy” He shouted. As the stunned vampire fell down, Harry ran for his life until he bumped into ….Tom??  
“Harry what on earth are you doing here?” Tom steadied a falling Harry.  
“Is that the Potter boy? See just what I told you.” Harry looked at maker of the comment, who was obviously Abraxas Malfoy. He looked too alike as his son and grandson to not to be him. So that means Tom was having a secret meeting with Abraxas?  
“I will see you around, Malfoy” With a nod Tom started dragging Harry all along to Diagon Alley.  
“Tom please listen to me.” Harry pleaded as he was attempting to not fall down. “Please stop, it hurts”  
“Unless you are going to give me a good explanation for following me I am going to drag you like this all the way to wool’s” Tom said dangerously.  
“No, Tom, please believe me, it was not what you think.” Harry almost cried as with Tom’s force his hands seemed coming out of socket.  
“Even after I asked you to wait for me you came here, you think I am going to believe this?” Tom seemed in no mood to listen.  
“No Tom, I waited for you but you didn’t come back so I got bored went to read books in Flourish, but I don’t know how I ended up here in midway. And then a vampire chased me and I was running. See there is her scratch on my neck.  
Tom stopped at this and checked Harry’s neck. There was indeed some red scratch mark which is possible by big vampire nails. He took out his wand and spelled a healing charm on Harry.  
“That is why I asked you not to move from here. See how dangerous it could be for you.” Tom said gravely. “How did you get rid of her?”  
“Garlic pickles. To think of a proper justification to avoid disclosing his knowledge of wand magic Harry suddenly remembered the ploughman’s lunch where he disliked those pickles. “I had some those pickles from lunch with me that I threw at her” He said hurriedly. And Tom smirked.  
“Good presence of mind. But next time do listen to me.” He smoothed the disheveled hair of Harry. Although he still had doubt on Harry’s action but he can’t lie about vampire attack. There was news of Vampire Elizabeth preying on children again. In that case Harry just survived her, so he chose not to be harsh for now.  
When collecting the owl and other packages they returned to wool’s it was already dusk, But Harry’s mind was filled with brightness. Just a few days and he was going to be free from this hellhole. Now he just hope Dumbledore comes back soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Slughorn’s visit had confirmed the doubt of the members of Wool’s about Harry being a freak as they got to know Harry would be attending the same school as Tom. The initial outcry of Billy and his gang against Harry’s staying at Wool’s was dismissed by Mrs. Cole because as the head of orphanage she knew better than others that she couldn’t deny her responsibility. Also she had received the verbal assurance from Slughorn which she did from Dumbledore back in Tom’s time and was a little relieved that she had to bear his presence only during summer same as Tom. Hence she only advised to ignore them which she followed herself. But as a result of all these Hannah had started avoiding Harry. Harry knew his friend was hurt and really felt guilty about it. But he couldn’t find her alone to talk and clear her misunderstanding. Besides, Tom had extended time of his daily training session. It seemed to Harry as if through him Riddle was desperate to prove his guiding ability. So Harry had to have general idea of his syllabus. However Harry admits this was necessary because the curriculum was quite different from his time. It might not be as updated as it was in 90’s but were more vast and detailed and there were some critical spells as well of which the easier methods hadn’t been discovered in this time. So naturally Harry used to have a little time left. But he didn’t give up on talking to Hannah and kept waiting for a suitable opportunity.  
Finally ten days prior to 1st September in one afternoon Harry succeed to find Hannah when Tom was away to return his books to library. Hannah was studying in the backyard away from the noise that other children made. Seeing her engrossed in her lessons Harry sat beside her quietly. Noticing his presence Hannah flinched and started collecting her books to leave.  
“Hannah please wait, we need to talk.” Harry requested  
“But I don’t want to talk to you.” Hannah snapped and turned her back to Harry.  
Harry couldn’t help but held Hannah’s hand stopping her from leaving. “No Hannah, you can’t ignore your friend like this.” He said desperately, if not today he wouldn’t get another chance to clear Hannah’s misunderstanding.  
“That’s what I thought Harry that we were friends, but you never considered me as your friend otherwise you would never have lied to me. You are just like Riddle, you can’t be anyone’s friend” Hanna’s voice trembled in the last part. She jerked her hand free and stepped to leave. But Harry blocked her path.  
“No I am not like Riddle.” Harry almost screamed. No he can’t allow his only friend to consider him in the same line with Tom. He took a deep breath to compose himself seeing Hannah’s shocked reaction. He had to try to talk without making her scared.  
“Look Hannah I know you have right to get upset with me. But please try to understand my situation. You are the only one in whole orphanage who had not made fun of me, had been kind to me, didn’t hesitate to go against Billy to be my friend, I was afraid that if I said the truth you wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore. See what just happened now. You people are so scared of Riddle how would have I made you believe that there are differences between us? Hannah, we both might have same kind of abilities but that doesn’t make us same. Please believe me Hannah you have nothing to fear about me. I can never hurt you.”  
Harry paused to take breath and looked at Hannah. Her expression did soften yet she didn’t say anything.  
“Okay” Harry sighed. “If you have decided to not to be my friend anymore, I won’t bother you from now. Friendship can’t be forced. Also I had got at least someone beside me” He gestured at the baby owl inside the cage he was holding. He had brought the cage with him to get some free air for the bird as Mrs. Cole made it clear that inside orphanage the strange pet must remain caged and confided in Room no. 27 only. This was the only time he could let the chic free for sometimes.  
“Unlike any human he won’t turn his back to me.” Saying this Harry stepped away from Hannah and sat on the ground. He opened the cage and the owl chick crawled on his stretched arm. He offered the owl treat and the chick took it from his fingers.  
“Good boy” Harry pet the bird’s head and he fluttered his wings. The bird had already started familiarizing with his owner.  
“What’s its name?” Harry noticed Hannah sitting beside him. Her expression bordered between curiosity and anxiety.  
“I didn’t decide yet. Why don’t you suggest one?” Harry held the owl up towards Hannah. She hesitantly scooted closer to observe it.  
“mmm, let me think, can we call it Hamish?” Hannah seemed so excited about the bird that she didn’t care about remaining upset with Harry anymore. Harry felt relieved, that’s the positive effect pets do have on people.  
“Hamish? Was there any special reason behind choosing the name?” Harry wondered. Neither of them were Scottish after all.  
“See the bird belongs to you and I am naming it, both of our names start with H, so it is only logical this bird’s name starts with H too. Besides, he is white as snow that reminds me description of snowy Scottish Highlands, so got a Scottish name. If you are not okay we can think of anything else.”  
“No. Hamish is fine.” Harry said hurriedly. “I liked it very much.” No doubt Hannah’s logic was quite appropriate. Also Hedwig’s name was started with H too and so is of Hogwarts’, his final destination which is located in Scotland only.  
“Hello Hamish, I am Hannah your new friend.” Hannah nervously touched his head, the bird hooted as if approving of his name and Hannah both.  
“So we are friends again, right?” Harry looked at Hannah expectantly.  
“On one condition, you would have to tell me everything about your school syllabus.” Harry smiled in relief at Hannah’s words. After all Hannah was just an innocent child, she couldn’t help but being curious. And there was no harm to share tiny bits of information without exposing any big secrets of their world  
“I promise, so friends?” Harry stretched his hand and Hannah shook it.  
“Yes friends .”  
After that day the friendship again resumed between Harry and Hannah. When Harry used to be away for his training with Tom, Hannah used to take care of Hamish. Not only that, she started to help with his schoolwork too. She might not understand everything but she was quick to memorize and thus helped Harry to revise and practice his lessons. These new developments of course annoyed Tom. But being convinced that Hannah wouldn’t pose any real threat to him he didn’t oppose the situation. Also Harry made it sure not to disobey Tom in any matter so that he remained pleased with him. He didn’t want any more trouble before leaving for Hogwarts.  
Three days prior to their departure as Harry came back after his training session Hannah came running to him,  
“Harry, I can’t find Hamish anywhere.” Hannah’s voice trembled.  
“What?” Harry almost choked in anxiety “But you were taking care of him weren’t you?”  
“Yes Harry, I just went for a bath leaving him for a while and I swear no one was in my room then and my door was closed but when I returned he was gone.” She started sobbing.  
“Did you ask anyone? What about your roommates?” Harry realized panic was spreading inside him.  
“No Harry, I only bring him whenever my roomies are away in the playground. But now I searched everywhere in the building and backyard but he is nowhere nor his cage could be found. This is all but my fault Harry. I should have been more responsible.” Hannah sat on the floor wallowing uncontrollably. Harry didn’t know how to react. He sensed something bad would happen if he didn’t find Hamish soon.  
“Do you have any idea, who could take him? Because the poor thing still can’t fly well. It is out of question that he would escape on his own.” Harry said, trying his best to stay calm.  
“I have seen your owl.” Harry turned to see Denis Bishop standing. He though avoided Harry but didn’t seem to get nervous around him anymore, probably for seeing Hannah and him in talking terms again.  
“I saw Anna coming to room and taking the owl out.” He continued.  
“You saw her? And yet didn’t ask her anything?” Hannah’s sob-stricken tone sounded little angry.  
“I asked and she told that you asked her to take the bird for a stroll as you were occupied. Now she is your roommate, how would I know she was lying?” Denis sounded hurt.  
Harry felt a panic was spreading through him. Anna was part of Billy’s gang and one of the few members who had personal grudge against Tom, as once Riddle had burnt her most favorite doll, so naturally she hates Harry too. That means his owl is now in the hand of Billy the bully. Thankfully Tom hadn’t returned yet. After Harry’s training session Tom usually practiced himself for a couple of hours more. So Harry had to find Hamish before Tom came back, because if he came to know that Harry lost his owl because of his muggle friend Harry shuddered to imagine the reaction Riddle would have.  
“Hannah we need to find Billy now, I am sure Anna took my bird to him.” Hannah nodded at Harry.  
“But Billy and his friends are not at wool’s now.” She said confusedly.  
“There is an incomplete factory building just few hundred meters away” Denis said, “I have seen Billy and his gang often hanging out there.”  
“Then I need to go there now, give me the location.” Harry asked urgently  
“I know where it is, let’s go” Hannah started running and Harry followed.  
The factory building was in a secluded place there was a little jungle around the structure. When Harry and Hannah reached there it was already dark outside. They saw little flames coming out of the building and ran following it. As they came nearer they heard the laughter of Billy and his friends along with the screech of Hamish. Now Harry could see Hamish helplessly fluttering his wings inside his cage. Near the cage one of Billy’s friends David was making a fire. Except Billy and David there were three or four older men of 20’s who were obviously not members of Wool’s.  
“Oh so the younger freak is here.” Billy remarked noticing Harry’s presence. “Very good, now you would see what I would do to those who dare to challenge me. Get him guys, he is all yours.” As soon as Billy said that two of the older guys held Harry down. Harry tried to fight them but they were way bigger and stronger. Another guy went for Hannah who cried aloud.  
“What do you want Billy, why did you take my owl?” Harry screamed.  
“Revenge” Billy roared. “Now you freaks would know how it feels to lose something dear to you. Riddle had my rabbit hanged from rafter and now will make him eat his owl’s roast. You freaks would like that won’t you?”  
To Harry’s horrified eyes David lifted the cage and hanged it over the fire. Hamish screeched helplessly as the flames were reaching to the cage.  
“And no freaky business now, you little shit, otherwise I would roast the bird alive.” Warned Billy just as Harry was concentrating to summon his wand-less spell.  
“Billy please there is no need to be so cruel, why are you targeting that poor creature?” Harry begged, beside him Hannah was crying while still struggling against her captor.  
“You should have said that to your older freak. But sad you are not going to be back at Wool’s.” Billy gestures to the guys holding them “Their boss would love to meet you.”  
Now Harry noticed the guys well. They indeed looked like outlaws. That means the rumors he had heard about Billy having connection to antisocial were true.  
“Finally I am going to get rid of you”, Billy turned to David. “David you would take Hannah to Wool’s and it is up to you and Anna to make sure she keeps her mouth shut.” Billy instructed.  
“Actually would be better if you let us take her too. Boss would be even more pleased to get a pretty little girl” said the guy who was holding Hannah.  
“No we can’t do that” Billy said nervously, “I just want to get rid of this little freak. I don’t want to be a part of human trafficking. Apart from that it would be harder to explain Mrs. Cole about her disappearance than Harry’s which could be referred as his freakish whims.”  
“Think about it Billy, it will be hard to keep her mouth shut. One day or another she could spill the truth and get you in trouble.” One of the men who were holding Harry spoke. “Also you are going to get paid for, that means you can always start a new life outside your orphanage. And also you can turn everyone’s suspicion against that older boy and get rid of him too.”  
Billy seemed thoughtful for a moment but before he said anything a cold voice tuned.  
“Nice plan, but unfortunately won’t work”  
Harry turned his head to see Tom standing behind wearing the same stony expression. Seeing him Harry felt the relieved and worried in the same time knowing as much a pissed off Riddle was bad news for Billy and the criminals it was not good news for Harry either. However Tom’s presence did make Billy and David nervous.  
“Don’t try to get closer Tom.” Billy tried his best to wear a brave face. “Or else I would roast your pet before your eyes.”  
“Oh would you?” Tom cocked his head with an amused smile.  
Harry noticed Tom’s eyes were fixed on David who was still holding Hamish’s cage. Suddenly the flames of the fire he just made caught the edge of his shirt. With a yelp he threw the cage away and started rolling on the floor to extinguish the fire. Using the momentary diversion Harry unleashed his magic against his captors throwing them off, training with Tom had Harry enlightened how to use magic to get people electrified for few seconds without using wand. In the meantime Hannah bit her captor’s hand and ran to collect the cage of Hamish. In all these Billy stood frozen. From fear or confusion or from Tom’s wandless spell Harry couldn’t figure it out.  
“Girl, get back to your orphanage and ask madam to inform police about illegal activities going on here.” Tom instructed Hannah. Who nodded and ran back without wasting time. In the meantime the three men circled Tom with knife and rod.  
“Stay where you are Harry.” Harry knew better than not to follow Tom’s order.  
“Is not him the one that made your life miserable Billy?” One of the guys mouthed. “Why not to end his story here?”  
“I knew it Billy, that thick head of yours couldn’t come up with anything original other than the poor imitation of Hollywood movies.” Tom chuckled bemusedly.  
With a wave of Tom’s hand the arms flew away from the guys’ hands. They stepped away from him at once with a mixed expression confusion and fear in their eyes.  
“That is what wrong with you.” Billy said with a rebellious desperation seeing situation getting against him. “You know Tom what is your problem? You are nothing without your freakish powers. If you consider yourself strong why do you need that? For once face me like a man. Would you dare to?”  
Harry swallowed. He knew what Billy wanted to do. To hurt Tom’s ego, so that he could bring him down. And Tom did have a fragile ego. For the first time Harry wished Tom not to fall prey of his ego.  
“All right” Tom replied after thinking a while. “I am not using any extraordinary ability of mine from now onwards, but it doesn’t feel right to fight you when there are older and stronger people around.” He gestured to the older guys.  
“Let’s get him before Police arrive.” The guys held Tom together.  
“That’s what I want too” Tom smirked.  
Harry had no clue what was going on before him. Had Tom gone crazy or what? He might be strong but those guys were way bigger and stronger than him. He didn’t think ego had blinded Voldemort from this early stage of life. He just prayed Hannah to come back with help as soon as possible.  
As the guys tried to drag Tom out, he swiftly swept one’s leg and elbowed on another’s stomach freeing himself. One of the guys lodged a punch which Tom swiftly dodged, the guy got imbalanced as his punch mate with air and no sooner Tom kicked his guts. The guys now attacked Tom together. Harry couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Without using his magic Tom was taking three older men with muggle fight techniques? Didn’t Tom hate everything about muggles. Why would he learn martial arts then? And Tom’s moves tell he had already mastered at it. He was flawlessly avoiding all the punches and kicks and and perfectly landing counterattacks on his opponents not missing for once. It didn’t take long for the guys dropping on the floor before him one by one, bleeding and crying in pain. Harry was sure they had one or more broken bones too.  
“You were saying?” With the signature smugness he looked at a horrified Billy. David had already fled from the scene. But Billy seemed unable to move.  
“I have answered you disgusting creatures in your way. Now it is turn to show you my way.” The cold voice ranged dangerously.  
Billy tried to say something but was unable to, as if his tongue also has been frozen. Harry now noticed the atmosphere surrounding them was getting colder. He understood Tom was using his magic to freeze Billy. So neither he could move nor could talk with his endless effort. His face was getting paler as if the blood was sucked out of him.  
“So Stubbs, what were you talking about revenge? Think you forgot what happened when you called me son of a prostitute. Then let me remind you again.”  
So that was the reason why Tom killed Billy’s rabbit? Harry had always thought strangling and hanging a helpless rabbit was a relentless cruelty from Tom’s end, not that he doesn’t think that now. But now he could see there was enough reason for Tom’s anger.  
Yet Harry couldn’t let Tom to make any permanent damage to Billy no matter how sadistically cruel Stubbs himself was to want to roast an owl chick, one wrong step from Tom will near him towards becoming Voldemort earlier than it was destined. And Harry wouldn’t have anything to do then. He could see Billy’s body had been started to whiten. If Tom kept going either Billy’s heart would stop working or he would be paralyzed for life.  
“Tom please let him go.” Harry had to say that.  
“I didn’t ask your opinion, did I?” Tom sneered. “You haven’t asked me before befriending that crybaby Rees and landing yourself into trouble. Had Barbara not noticed about your leaving for this little adventure and informed me in time you were going to end up into some criminal’s web leaving an owl roast for me. So now keep your mouth shut and let me do my work.”  
“No Tom, please listen to me.” In an attempt to divert Tom’s attention towards Billy Harry stood between them. “Tom if something unusual happened to Billy, Mrs. Cole would obviously write to your headmaster. Just think about it Tom what would teachers do if they know about your display of power? Would they approve of it?” Harry pleaded.  
Tom frowned at Harry. Harry no doubt talked quite maturely for his age earlier too, but today he surely had made a good point. But he didn’t get Harry’s reasons to stop him from punishing that asshole. Was it only from ground of compassions or there were some other reasons. But he slowly lifted his magical chore. Billy dropped on his knees before him as soon as he did.  
“Now, you got to know your position, Stubbs. Now get lost, and keep your mouth shut about what you have seen here, and ask David to do the same.” Tom commanded and Billy ran for his life while stumbling and dropping like a mouse that got freed from Cat’s clutch.  
“What about them?” Harry indicated towards the criminals lying on the floor.  
“Don’t worry about them, they won’t remember anything for a while or even if they do Police is not going to believe them.” And then Harry felt Tom’s vile grip on his wrist and grasped. “However you would have to worry about yourself.”  
Tom dragged Harry all along without a word ignoring Harry’s painful cry and pleas to let him go. Harry’s hands felt numb by the time they reached to room no. 27. Entering his Room Tom just threw Harry on his bed along with cage of Hamish locking his door.  
“Now until we are reaching Hogwarts you are not going out of this room. And if you even think of trying I will tie you up to your bed.” The icy tone sent chills to Harry’s bone.  
There was no doubt this sane younger Voldemort was much more terrifying than his older insane version. If that was his punishment for a minor mistake than Harry wouldn’t even want to think what Riddle would do if he comes to know Harry’s truth. Now only Hogwarts could save him from this misery.

**Author's Note:**

> feedbacks will help to form my story


End file.
